


Sun in her eyes

by PrettyBoyKW



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, College, F/F, Little bit of angst, Summer Romance, because I suck at angst, lil bit smut too, more fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyKW/pseuds/PrettyBoyKW
Summary: Nicole takes an internship posting at Purgatory’s Sheriff’s office before she graduates from the police academy. While there she meets Waverly Earp, returning from college in the big city for summer break.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction, I’m kinda nervous but please let me know of anything I can to do become better :)

Nicole felt the heat more today then she had whole two weeks she had been there. Early July and the temperature was already so high, it just set the scene for the type of summer Purgatory was in for. The tall red head sat at her desk, desk fan on high pointed directly at her, sleeves rolled up as high as she could physically get them and a cup full of ice chips at the ready. She sat and watched the clock, 10 more minutes and her shift was done and her weekend begins. She had already planned herself a jam packed couple of days doing...nothing. She was so excited. 

“Haught. Just go, you got steam coming out your ears.” Nedley said, popping his head out of his office, fanning himself with a police report. Nicole smiled and jumped from her seat, switched off her computer and her fan and practically racing out of the station. Once she stepped outside a heatwave hit her, if she thought it was hot inside the station, she was sorely mistaken. There wasn’t a person in sight as she walked down the street toward her police cruiser. As she neared her car she noticed a sign out the front of the local bar.

‘Cold Beer & Air Conditioning.’ 

She stopped for a moment and deliberated. She changed directions and crossed the street. She entered the first set of double doors and the cool blast of air hit her instantly, her body thanked her as she moved further into the establishment. Finding herself falling onto a stool at the bar between a older gentleman with a large white beard and an even older man who seems to have fallen asleep on the bar. Nicole looked to the bar staff and noticed that a young, beautiful woman was coming her way. 

“Hey there, welcome to Shorty’s. What can I get you?” A radiant smile came from the brunette behind the bar, rendering Nicole seemingly speechless. It shocked even herself, Nicole was always a confident woman, especially when it came to talking to the ladies. Nicole shook her head in attempts to snap herself out of staring at the younger woman. 

“Some snow would be great but in case you’re all out, just a beer would do.” She said, smiling back. 

“Not so good with the heat, I take it?” 

“How could you tell?” Nicole chuckled and asked with sarcasm, taking herself in. Rolled up sleeves, unbuttoned shirt, hair stuck to the side of her face from sweat, cheeks glowing red. 

“Yeah. Little bit of a give away.” The smaller woman smiled again noticing how the red head looked and handed Nicole a beer straight from the ice tub under the counter. “I’m Waverly. Your friendly neighbourhood barmaid, receptionist, makeup artist and babysitter.” 

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught. The new recruit for the Sheriff’s department. And wow, that’s a lot of jobs!” Waverly turned away from Nicole when a grumpy old man begged her for another beer, snatching one from the ice and tossing it to one of the other bartenders, finally turning back to Nicole. 

“Oh, I’m just here for the summer. I go to school in Toronto, but I grew up in Purgatory so I come back and work in the summer, save up all the money I earn for the rest of the school year, that way I don’t have to worry about working while I’m there.” 

“Smart.” Nicole said, tipping her beer toward the younger woman. Nicole began to cool off much faster now and she began to redress herself as to not look so unkempt. 

“So what about you? What brings you to Purgatory of all places?” Nicole took another swig of her beer. 

“Well, I’m technically still a student at the academy but before we get to graduate, we have to do a 3 month stint at a low pressure station to you know, learn the ropes or something.” Nicole stood and pulled a five dollar bill from her pocket and placed it on the bar, before sitting back down, she had every intention to pay for the beer. 

“Oh no, on the house. New customer.” Waverly shrugged and pushed the money back toward Nicole with a smile and a dip in her hip.

“Thanks.” Nicole smiled back and grazed her fingers over the brunettes as she took the money back. 

“Have you had a chance to have a good look around Purgatory?” Waverly asked in the midst of serving customers and cleaning glasses. 

“Not really, no. Nedley has had me working like a dog these past two weeks and this is my first weekend off, I was just thinking about relaxing and kicking back a little. Especially since it’s so hot.” Waverly came back to stand in front of Nicole. 

“Oh well, I could...uh, I could show you around...if you want?” Nicole noticed the slight hint of nerves in Waverly’s voice. The brunette bit her lip and looked away for a moment, awaiting Nicole’s answer. She didn’t have to think very long, Nicole was taken by this girl the moment she saw her, no way would she give up a chance to spend some time with her. 

“That would be great, actually. A tour from a true local.” Tipping her bottle to her once more. 

“Ooh, and if it gets too hot, we can go down to the lake and swim. It’s lovely down there, surrounded by trees and it’s fairly private too, so if you wanted to skinny dip that would be...oh my god...sorry, I’m talking too much.” Nicole chuckled at the woman. 

“No you’re fine, it’s cute.” Waverly blushed and smiled up at Nicole. Nicole grabbed a napkin from the stack that was squashed under the sleeping mans arm, she pointed to the pen behind Waverly’s ear. “Can I borrow this?” She said, reaching from her seat and plucking the pen from the brunette’s ear. Waverly watched Nicole as she jotted something down on the paper and handed it back to her, along with the borrowed pen. Waverly looked at the napkin and saw Nicole’s name written in cute swirly writing with her number written underneath. Nicole stood up and sucked down the last of her beer. 

“I’m free all weekend. Just call or text me when you want to meet.” Nicole beamed at her as she began walking backward away from the bar, Waverly grinned and held the napkin tight and waved to Nicole as she left. 

Later that evening, Nicole perched herself on the not-so-comfortable motel bed that she had been given for the duration of her posting. She flicked through the channels on the small TV by the bed and huffed. She was beyond bored. She picked up a couple case files from the stack next to the bed and began to flip through them, hoping to gain some new intel. After about an hour of perusing the files, she stopped when she felt her phone buzz on the bed. She snatched it up quickly, thankful for any kind of distraction.

W: hi, Nicole. It’s Waverly. The bartender at Shorty’s. So, if you’re still up for it, I can give you a bit of a tour of the town tomorrow and maybe go to the lake in the afternoon? If you want. 

Nicole grinned. It was strange that she was instantly taken by this girl. Nicole never focused on girls much, always such a career driven person. Not to say that there weren’t girls because there were a few but nothing that stuck so she had more time to focus on becoming a police officer. 

N: hey, I would really like that. Thanks Waverly. Where and when should we meet? 

W: why don’t we meet outside of Shorty’s at 9 and grab a coffee before we head off on our adventure? 

N: sounds great, see you then! 

Nicole locked her phone and grinned to herself. Slumping back into the bed with a goofy look on her face, she didn’t know what it was about this girl but by God was she smitten. It definitely had something to do with that glorious smile and the way that she looked deep into Nicole as she spoke to her. She knew her for all of an hour and was already completely taken. 

The morning couldn’t come quick enough, Nicole spent a little more time in the bathroom than usual, a little more time picking out an outfit than usual and feeling antsy, she couldn’t sit still as she watched the clock tick closer to 9. She grabbed her keys and phone, checked herself in the mirror and left the room. As she waited outside of the bar, Nicole thought about the town. A tour shouldn’t take very long considering the town is so small you can see just about every building from the front of the Sheriff’s station, but still she was excited to learn a bit about its history and where Waverly grew up. 

“Nicole!” Nicole’s head snapped around and was slightly startled but as soon as she saw who was calling it her face softened into a smile and Waverly came to stand in front of the taller woman. 

“Good morning.” Nicole said, eyeing the small brunette. She wore a short white strapless dress, but as far as Nicole could tell she was wearing a black bathing suit beneath it, she could tell from the strings tied behind Waverly’s neck. She looked very summery and with her hair half up half down, she seemed to be ready for just about anything the day threw at them. Nicole thought that Waverly looked so good that she felt a little under dressed. She did however have her bathing suit under her blue tank top and jean shorts, she thought it would be a good idea since Waverly mentioned the lake and a swim did sound heavenly in that heat. 

“I’m so excited to show you around.” Waverly handed Nicole a coffee cup. “I wasn’t sure how you took it so, I have sugar packets and creamer sachets in my bag.” Nicole smiled at the smaller woman, so prepared, so thoughtful. 

“Well for future reference, I drink it black...” Nicole nudged Waverly’s shoulder as they turned and began walking. “But thanks for being so considerate.” Nicole took a sip and smiled at the woman. She noticed the slight blush on Waverly’s cheeks. 

It took them a few hours to see the whole town. Every time they stopped Waverly would burst out with stories from her childhood. The places she and her father would go on odd jobs to. She spoke about her father in past tense which gave Nicole the impression that he was no longer living. She decided it wasn’t something she would press to find out more, she would let Waverly do it on her own time. They stopped at the high school and Waverly told Nicole about her years there. Becoming head cheerleader, valedictorian, home coming queen, editor of the weekly news letter, head of the year book club and much, much more. 

Nicole was impressed, no wonder everyone seemed to love Waverly. She was the perfect citizen. Every person they passed on the street said hi, and that they were glad she was back for the summer. Clearly she was very loved. As the day drew along, they began to run out of places to see, Nicole decided she wanted to do a tiny bit of digging. 

“So, uh...where do you live?” Nicole asked, watching the ground as she walked. 

“I live with my aunt Gus and uncle Curtis on the Earp ranch about a mile out of town. It was my great grandfather’s.” Waverly turned to Nicole as they strolled up beside her red Jeep Wrangler our side of the Sheriff’s station. Waverly changing the subject almost immediately. “So, you wanna go to the lake?” Nicole knew better than to press. Waverly was obviously not comfortable talking about her home life or anything to do with her family. 

“Absolutely.” Nicole felt comfortable around Waverly, and she wanted Waverly to feel the same. So if it took spending time with her and gaining her trust for her to open up then that’s what she will do.


	2. 2

SUN IN HER EYES 2

They pulled into a small dirt road in Waverly’s red Jeep, Nicole felt almost nervous. She didn’t really know this girl, now she’s in a car being driven down a heavily wooded road in the middle of nowhere. Waverly must have sensed her nerves. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not taking you out here to murder you.” She said with a laugh. “The lake is through the woods but it comes out to a big clearing.” Waverly explained and it instantly put Nicole at ease. 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful.” Nicole looked out of the windscreen, she could see the clearing coming up. The tall trees made the road dark, and almost spooky, but the light coming from the opening at the end of the road was almost blinding as they came out of the tree cover, the lake came into view and Nicole was instantly in awe. The water was sparkling in the sunlight, tall trees surrounding the whole way around and there were 2 wooden boat houses on the other side with short piers. There were a couple of sunbathers scattered around the large lake, but no where close to where Waverly stopped the Jeep. Nicole watched the smaller woman jump from the car excitedly, grabbing a small duffle from the back. 

They picked a spot just off the shore of the lake and Waverly laid out a blanket. Placing her stuff down and swiftly moving to remove her dress. As waverly drew her white dress down her body, revealing her bathing suit and her tanned skin. Nicole’s breath was taken. She of course thought Waverly was pretty but seeing her now, bathed in sunlight and smiling she was radiant, a goddess. Nicole swallowed thickly, and quickly looked away afraid of being caught staring. Waverly watched Nicole in her periphery. A smirk formed on her face as she realised that she was having some sort of effect on the red head. It made her heart race. 

“So ah, what are you studying?” Nicole asked, as she began to unbutton her shorts. Waverly had laid down on the blanket already and was basking. 

“History, literature and majoring in Foreign Languages.” Nicole dropped down next to the brunette, revelling in the sunshine as she pulled her tank off. She felt a little silly wearing her bikini, she knew her incredibly white skin was bound to burn. 

“Wow, that’s an undertaking and a half.” Nicole laughed. “Sounds like you’d never have any fun.” 

“You sound like my boyfriend.” Waverly rolled to lay on her stomach. Resting her head on her folded arms, looking over Nicole as she rubbed sunblock up and down her arms. Nicole tried to seem nonplussed about the fact that Waverly had a boyfriend. Of course she did and why Nicole thought that a woman like Waverly would be interested in anything more than a friendship with her was just beyond her. “He says I never do anything fun, always complains about never spending any time together but what he actually means is that I’m not paying any attention to him or having sex with him.” Waverly announced, sounding more resentful than anything. 

“Sounds like a charming guy.” Waverly picked up on the sarcasm immediately. Nicole knew plenty of men like that. Some of the guys she was at the academy with, always talking about women and objectifying them but as soon as Nicole stepped into the vicinity, pretending as if she didn’t hear any of the conversation they were having, they would all stop. Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“And you?” 

“What about me?” Nicole looked out over the lake, trying desperately to keep her eyes averted from the gorgeous woman beside her. 

“Anyone special in your life?” Waverly opened her eyes and watched Nicole’s reaction to the question. She was confused about her need to know about this almost stranger’s love life. Waverly felt confused about a lot of things that had happened in the last 24 hours of her life since meeting Nicole. Like why she felt her breath leave her body when she first laid eyes on Nicole, or why her heart fluttered every time Nicole looked at her, or why she felt so compelled to offer a tour of the town on one of her only days off. 

“Ah, no. I don’t really have time for dating. The academy has had me pretty isolated in terms of free time and being able to do anything other than train and study.” Nicole admitted. Waverly then took a chance to look at Nicole properly. Her toned arms, the hint of abs she saw as the red head stretched in the sun, and long muscular legs. Waverly did notice just how tall she was, compared to her own 5’ 4”. 

“Sounds boring.” Waverly smiled. Digging around for something in her bag and handing a small yellow tube of sunblock to Nicole.

“Says you, Miss foreign languages major.” Nicole smiled gratefully at the brunette, wondering how she had forgotten to put some on in the morning. “Thanks.” 

“I do have a social life. Week days I’m a hermit, consumed in books and papers but by the weekend, I go out and see friends. I love to go dancing!” Nicole saw the wistful look on Waverly’s face, making a mental note to make use of that information one day. 

“But you don’t spend time with your boyfriend?” Nicole looked away from Waverly again and started applying sunblock to her lily white shoulders. Waverly watched her. Her hands gliding down her arms, across her chest and down over her stomach. She watched as the tall woman bent her knees and lathered her legs. Waverly had almost forgotten the question when Nicole noticed the silence. “Waverly?” 

“Sorry? Oh, I do. I do. It’s just that...well Champ and I started dating in high school. When I got accepted to university, he didn’t. I figured we’d break up, I was devastated but he got a job in the city and he followed me there. After classes started, I got busy and he didn’t, he changed. Became a bit of a slob and stopped making an effort.” Waverly flipped again, facing the sun. “He isn’t the same man...boy I fell for in high school.” Nicole nodded, not saying anything. 

“So where is he now? He’s there, you’re here? Apart for 3 months?” Nicole felt awkward asking her so many questions about her boyfriend, but it was like word vomit. She couldn’t help it. 

“Well his boss wouldn’t let him take the whole summer off, but he is going to come back the last week of summer and we’re going to drive back to Toronto together.” Waverly sat up and looked over at Nicole. A happy grin on her face. “You wanna get wet?” Nicole coughed and spluttered at Waverly’s choice of words. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Nicole stood up and turned to face Waverly, who was holding her hands out to Nicole for help up off the blanket. Nicole took them and pulled so hard that Waverly came up so fast that their bodies pressed so close together. Waverly was laughing as she pulled away, keeping their hands connected she looked up into Nicole’s eyes, her laughter died as they stared into each other’s eyes. At that moment a loud scream came from the water. Nicole turned instantly, dropping her hands from Waverly’s. Before Waverly figured out what was happening, Nicole was halfway down the shore and jumping into the water. Waverly followed her and stopped at the waters edge with the small crowd of people watching. Nicole swam out into the deeper part of the lake and grabbed hold of the woman struggling to keep herself afloat. 

Nicole wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist, and slowly began to swim them both the the shore. The small blonde woman wound her arm around Nicole’s neck and passed out on her shoulder. 

“Shit. Hey, come on. Stay with me.” They finally make it to the shore and Nicole lays the woman down on the ground. Nicole immediately spring into action with performing CPR on the blonde. Waverly pushes past a few people and drops down next to Nicole. 

“I called an ambulance, I freaked out.” Nicole shook her head and continued her compressions, just as the woman began to cough and begin to breath again. Nicole let out a huge breath and leant her head on Waverly’s shoulder. The sirens from the ambulance could be heard from down the dirt road and Waverly felt relieved. They both held the woman’s head as she caught her breath. 

“Thank you. Oh my god...” 

“It’s okay. Just stay here, don’t try and stand. The ambulance is almost here.” 

As the EMT’s looked over the young woman, Nicole and Waverly stood close by. The woman had expressed her thanks over and over and Nicole assured her there was nothing to thank her for, there was no question about it, someone needed help so she helped. Waverly looked wistfully up at Nicole, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“That was so brave, Nicole.” Waverly said as the ambulance left down the dusty road. “You just had complete disregard for your own safety.” Turning to face Nicole, placing her arm on her bare bicep. Nicole looked down to where they were connected, a tingling sensation shot up her arm and hit her like an arrow from Cupid’s bow. Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes again and for a moment she wondered if Waverly felt it too. 

“Anyone would have done it Waverly, if I wasn’t the first I’m sure someone else would have done the same.” Waverly let her hand trail down Nicole’s arm, one finger slowly moving down to the inside of her wrist, over her palm and then completely locking her fingers with Nicole’s. Nicole stared at their hands. 

“I don’t think so. Champ would probably have just looked the other way.” She said. “I think you’re something special. No one else was ready to risk their life for a complete stranger, Nicole. That’s, that’s just heroic.” Nicole shook her head. 

“I don’t really like that word, but thanks I guess.” Waverly dropped Nicole’s hand when her phone began to ring noisily. Waverly bent down and pulled her phone from the bag, answering it. 

“Oh, hi Champ.” Waverly glanced at Nicole, as if they had been caught doing something wrong, turning and standing with her back to Nicole. Nicole just watched the brunette, as she picked up her shorts and shirt, redressing before picking up the blanket and folding up, keeping herself busy while Waverly was on the phone. She kept an eye on Waverly, who was now seeming to be speaking quite dramatically. 

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked as Waverly made her way back over, her mood seemingly sour. 

“That was Champ. He got fired, so he’s coming back here for the rest of the summer.” 

“You don’t seem happy about that..” Waverly huffed. Flopping down onto the grass patch that was once covered by the blanket. 

“I would be happier if he stuck to the plan and spent the rest of the summer looking for a new job. All the money I make during the summer covers me, and only me for the rest of the school year. I can’t support him, too. Not with his drinking habits and his stupid video games.” Waverly looked around and realised all their stuff had been packed up. “We’re leaving?” 

“Yeah. It’s getting kind of late, dark, you know.” Nicole handed Waverly’s dress to her. 

“Nicole, are you afraid of the dark?” Waverly chuckled. Getting up and dressing. 

“No. I just figured being at the lake isn’t as appealing in the dark. Maybe we could go and get some food?” Waverly smiled, looking up at the sky. The sun was just being pushed under the tree line and it would be about a half hour until the stars came out. Waverly looked back to Nicole. 

“I have a better idea.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s wrist and pulled her along the shore quickly toward the small boat houses just down from where the Jeep was parked. Nicole smiled, feeling giddy that like herself, Waverly didn’t want this day to end either. 

“Where are we going?” Waverly just grinned and continued to pull at Nicole’s wrist, letting her hand slide down into her hand. Locking their fingers together. Waverly felt it just as much as Nicole, that magnetic pull between them. Each little touch sending shockwaves through them. 

“Just...trust me.” Waverly whispered as they stopped in front of the pier, a small wooden boat tied off and rocked gently in the water. Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand and carefully stepped into the rowboat. Nicole just looked at her. “Are you coming?” 

“Uh...” Nicole rubbed back the back of her neck nervously “I uh...I’m not real good with boats.” Waverly smiles and stood up in the boat, taking Nicole’s hand and slowly pulling her her closer to the small wooden boat. Nicole stepped in and wobbled a little, making the boat rock. Waverly grabbed her around her waist and helped Nicole stabilise herself. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” The brunette whispered, running her hands down Nicole’s side before dropping her hands completely, Nicole’s breath hitched when they slid past her hips. Waverly sat down on the boat, Nicole sat across from her and nervously gripped the sides of the boat. Waverly picked up the oars and gently drifted the boat out into the middle of the lake, just in time to see the sun completely disappear. Waverly slid the wooden plank that she was sitting on to the end of the boat. Getting down and laying in the pit of the boat. Nicole looked at her, confused. “Come down here, look...” Waverly pointed at the stars. Nicole looked up and smiled. The sky was so clear that they could see the Milky Way. 

“Wow.” Waverly looked up at Nicole looking up at the sky. 

“Hey. Lay down here.” She said, just watching Nicole. The taller woman looked down at Waverly, and at the tiny space next to her in the boat. She swallowed thickly, moving the wooden stool further back on the boat. 

“I think I might be too tall.” Nicole slid down beside Waverly and she felt like the world stopped then. The boat was thin so the two of them were pressed up against each other, Waverly turned her head to see Nicole staring straight into her eyes. Waverly’s breath stopped, golden brown orbs shining from the light of the moon stared back into her hazel eyes. All Waverly could think about was kissing Nicole, which scared her. A lot. She had never been attracted to another woman before. 

“Nicole?” A moment passed as Nicole and Waverly looking into each other. Waverly’s fingers found Nicole’s between their bodies. 

“Yeah?” 

“Tell me you can feel it too.” Waverly whispered. Nicole bit her lip and nodded her head. 

“Yes Waves. I feel it too.” Nicole sighed. Shifting and sitting up. Pulling her hand away from Waverly’s. Waverly then felt a cold chill rush through her entire company, feeling something bubbling up inside her, tears springing to her eyes, as she sat up she swiped the droplets away from her cheeks. “Maybe you should take us back to shore.” 

Nicole pretended like she didn’t see Waverly’s tears. She felt like an asshole, but she knew she was doing the right thing. No matter how much she wanted to kiss Waverly, no matter how much she wanted to take her into her arms and lay with her under the stars all night. Waverly had a boyfriend. 

“Nicole...” 

“Waverly. I’m not about wrecking homes. I don’t know you but...I don’t think you know what you want.” Waverly’s face wrinkled in anger, looking away from Nicole and beginning to row the boat back to the pier.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks everyone for reading, I’m sorry if my writing isn’t that good. This is the first things I’ve ever written! Im excited but also very nervous. Please feel free to give me some tips and stuff in the comments :) 
> 
> I’m going to try and update once a week. I am a university student and I also work 30 hours a week so time for writing is a little tight.

The ride back to town was silent. Waverly agitatedly played with the radio a few times before angrily turning it off. Nicole stared out of the window the whole way. Feeling terrible mostly, for the way she spoke to Waverly. She wanted to apologise but she knew that if she said anything now it would probably make it worse. The two women hardly knew each other, things would cool down in a couple of days and then Nicole will apologise. 

Waverly dropped Nicole off at her motel. The notion of food long forgotten by either woman. Nicole tried in earnest to say goodbye. 

“Thank you...for the tour. I really did appreciate it.” She said, standing just outside of the red Jeep, holding the door open. Waverly nodded, still seemingly annoyed. Waverly knew she was being silly, Nicole was absolutely right. She didn’t know what she wanted. She did have a boyfriend and she had only met this woman just over 24 hours before. So why was she so upset? Why did she feel like something she cherished was just ripped away from her? 

“You’re welcome.” Nicole shut the door and Waverly took off without another word. Nicole slammed her palm against her forehead and sighed, feeling like her whole world had just changed. Life in Purgatory was going to be a lot different than anticipated. 

Sunday morning sun shone through the curtains that Waverly forgot to close when she got home the night before. She groaned into her pillow and remember had happened the day before, as she laid there she tried not to think about it. She felt confused and angry, with herself mostly. She should be feeling excited, Champ was arriving today. She did want to see him, she told herself. A knock at her door made her jump from her thoughts. She pulled herself from her bed and put on her robe. Opening the door she smiled at her aunt. 

“Some one is here to see you.” Guys smiled and gave her a wink before heading back down the stairs. Waverly smiled back. She hurried back into her room and slipped her jeans on, opening her draws hastily looking for a top to wear. She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair and putting on a little chapstick. Fluffing herself one more time before heading downstairs. She was hoping it was a certain redhead, she knew deep down it wasn’t, she didn’t even know where she lived really and why would she come? 

As she trotted down the last few steps, Champ came into view and Waverly’s face fell. Champ pulled her into his arms and she forced a smile. 

“Oh my god, I missed you.” He said, his large arms squeezing her slightly. Running his hands down her back and landing on her ass, Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah. Me too.” She said pulling back and patting him on the shoulder. Champ grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

“I’m so glad we’re going to spend the summer together. It’s been like 2 years since we’ve been back here together. What do you say we head over to the diner for breakfast and then we can cat-“ 

“Champ, I’m here this summer to work. I’ve got my lunch shift at Shorty’s today, and then I’m babysitting for the Hendersons at 5 for their weekly date night. I don’t have time.” Waverly headed back upstairs and into the bathroom to begin her day. She did want to spend time with Champ but she was still upset with him, he should be back in the city and working. Not coming home and living it up for the next 10 weeks. Waverly felt herself getting worked up, she stepped into the shower she tried to let the frustration wash away. 

Champ dropped Waverly off at Shorty’s and took off to meet his friends out at the lake. Her shift at Shorty’s dragged. She really wasn’t in the mood to play smiley Waverly today. As the after church lunch rush began and tables started to fill up, Waverly was so rushed off her feet that she almost missed when Nicole walked in. She could swear that she stopped breathing when she saw her. Nicole stood at the top of the stairs, seemingly looking for someone, her thumbs tucked into her belt loops. Waverly swallowed thickly, something burned down in her belly, something she’d never felt before. She shook her head to snap herself out of it. She cleared a table and hurried out to the kitchen. 

Nicole walked through Shorty’s, greeting a few locals as she passed by, finally settling at a table in front of Nedley and Lonnie. Waverly looked around for Rosita, the other bartender slash waitress, she really didn’t want to take that tables order. She didn’t want to go over there and pretend like looking at Nicole didn’t make her knees weak, pretend like she didn’t have unexplainable feelings for this woman, pretend like she was a little upset that she was rejected by her 24 hours ago. 

Rosita moved slyly toward the kitchen door after seeing Waverly hesitating to come out. 

“Waverly, what’s up you’re butt? I’ve spent the last 3 minutes watching you almost walk out there and then turn around.” She said pushing the door open. 

“Can you wait that table for me?” Rosita looked to the table Waverly was pointing at then back to the small brunette who was now pacing the kitchen. 

“Sure...but I get your tip AND you have to tell me why it is exactly that you don’t want to wait that table.” Rosita grabbed Waverly’s note pad and left the kitchen. Waverly took over at the bar while Rosita took the tables lunch order. She watched the table as she poured beers for the old men sitting at the bar. She looked quickly away as Nicole’s head turned to look at her. Waverly chanced another glance and caught Nicole’s eye, grumbling to herself she put down her dishrag and stomped back into the kitchen. She waited there, pacing again, until Rosita came in with the order, hanging it up for the cook. “Okay, crazy. What was that about?” Waverly put her face in her hands and took a deep breath, finally looking up at Rosita. 

“I think I’m in love with her.” 

“Who, the hot redhead cop?” Rosita asked folding her arms. Waverly paced faster, nodding her head. “Wow okay, I feel like I’m missing a bit of information. Do you even know her? And what about Champ?” 

“Okay. Okay. Stop. Rosie, I’m really confused right now and those questions aren’t really helping right now.” Waverly sat on a nearby stool and Rosita turned her head to the small window that looks out over the bar. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Okay. Start from the beginning.” Rosita ran her hand down Waverly back, trying to soothe the younger girl. 

“Friday. She came in and we talked. She told me that she hadn’t had much time to look around...so I offered her a tour.” Rosita nodded, listening intently. “We hung out yesterday, I showed her around, we went to the lake...she saved a woman’s life!” Waverly stood up and began to pave again. Rosita took her arm and guided her back to the stool. 

“Honey, sit down. She saved a woman’s life?” 

“We were just chatting and then someone started drowning in the lake. Nicole saved her. God, she was so brave. Rosie, I just sort of forgot about Champ.” Rosita took a breath and gathered her thoughts. 

“Okay. So you’ve know her 2 days and you’re in love with her but you can’t wait her table?” 

“Something happened and now she hates me!” Waverly put her face in her hands again. A bell rung and Rosita grabbed the plates from the bench. 

“Don’t move.” Rosita said sternly, taking the food out. She came back in and looked at Waverly again. “Spill.” Waverly hesitated. 

“All day it was like...we were magnetic. She would look at me and I could feel it everywhere. I could feel her looking at me in my bones, Rosie.” Waverly’s face told Rosita that what she felt was real. That the words Waverly was saying really meant something. 

“Holy shit. So why aren’t you talking to her?” Waverley bit her lip.

“When the sun went down, watched the stars in a boat...” Waverly felt a blush form all over her face and neck. “I...I asked...if she could feel it too.” Waverly glanced up at Rosita. Rosita frowned and seemed to understand. 

“So, did she feel it too?” 

“Yeah. She, uh, she did and she got upset.” Rosita’s face screwed up in confusion. Thinking about it for a moment, something finally clicked. 

“Well, it least you know she’s an honourable woman, Waves.” Waverly huffed our a fake laugh. At that moment, commotion began at the entrance of Shorty’s. By the rowdiness of it all, Waverly had one guess as to who had arrived. 

“Speak of the devil!” Waverly rolled her eyes to Rosita and both women stormed out to the bar. Champ stopped at the bar and tried to lean over for a kiss. “CHAMP! You’re drunk!” 

“Oh come on babe. It’s summer! Summer and beer goes hand in hand.” 

“Well you’re not getting any more from us!” Waverly said. She looked over at the table of officers. Nedley and Lonnie were in uniform, Nicole was in civilian clothes but she stood up with the other officers when Champ’s buddies began to groan about not being served by the only bar within walking distance. 

“What? Waves, come on.” Champ’s speech was slurred and he stumbled a little. She can’t believe how drunk he was just in the span of a couple hours. 

“Why aren’t you at the lake? How did you...did you drive here?!” Waverly was staring him down now. 

“We ran out of beer!” In that moment Sheriff Nedley came and put his hand on Champ’s shoulder. 

“Come on, son. Let’s get you and your friends here home. Nedley nodded to Lonnie to help escort the 4 men out of Shorty’s. Leaving Nicole standing close by the bar. Waverly shoved her hands into her back pockets and looked at Nicole, who was coming closer to her. 

“So that’s champ...” Waverly said awkwardly. 

“He seems...responsible.” Nicole smirked. Waverly didn’t even feel like she could defend him right now. She was so angry. 

“He’s not always like that. He’s just...yeah.” Waverly’s head fell, she was embarrassed. 

“Hey. I um, I’m sorry. About yesterday....” Nicole sat on the bar stool and folded her arms onto the bar. She looked at Waverly who just shook her head. 

“No I’m sorry. I have no right to be upset. Because you’re right. I have...him.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’m just a little confused.” Nicole nodded, knowing exactly what she was meaning. 

“Well there is no reason why we can’t be friends, right?” Nicole smiled, trying to stifle the awkwardness of it all. Waverly beamed at that. 

“Of course we can be friends!” Nicole jumped up from the stool and put a few notes on to the bar to pay for their half eaten lunch. Waverly smiled at her and gave a wave as she watched the tall redhead leave. Rosita put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Well...?” 

“We’re going to be friends.” Rosita just smirked and nodded. 

“Sure, Waves.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just a trigger warning at the beginning of this one. A small discussion of suicide and cancer. Thanks for reading!

Waverly finished her shift at Shorty’s at 7pm, she felt tired and was excited to just go over to the Henderson’s where she knew she could just hang out on the couch while baby Jaymie sleeps. She smiled to herself when she thought about having a little bit of alone time, to reflect and possibly finish the book she had been trying to read for the last couple of months. 

When she arrived at the Henderson’s, she spent a minute with them and got the update on Jaymie. She was tucked up in bed, had already eaten her dinner but if she was to wake again, Waverly could give her a bottle and put her straight back to bed. Waverly sent them on their way and told them not to worry about anything. She waved at the retreating car and ducked back inside to make herself comfortable. She always liked babysitting for the Henderson’s because Jaymie was so well behaved, always slept deeply and never heard a peep for the few hours her parents were out. Waverly read her book, the television on in the background for some ambience. She had made herself a snack of carrot sticks and celery with hummus. She sighed in peace. This was by far her favourite job of the summer. 

As she got deeper into her book, she began to hear small sobs from the baby monitor. She ignored the first couple of cries, hoping that Jaymie would fall back to sleep on her own. After about 10 minutes, Jaymie’s cry’s became louder and more insistent. Waverly got up and began to heat up a bottle of formula for the one year old. She peeled into the bedroom and saw little Jaymie sitting up in her crib, rubbing at her tear soaked eyes. Waverly immediately picked her up and began to soothe the little girl. 

“Shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay. Waves is here.” She jiggled the baby and walked around the house a little until she felt the milk would be warm enough. She tested the milk on her wrist and found that it was perfect. She sat back down on the couch and fed the baby slowly. After Jaymie ate, she began to cry again. Waverly checked her diaper but it was clean, she cuddled and talked to the screaming infant, she tried to distract her with toys. Nothing was working. She’d never had this problem before. She picked up her phone and flicked through her contacts. She thought about calling Gus but she knew that she was working the late shift in the kitchen at Shorty’s. Champ...no, Wynonna...definitely not. Nicole...

“Hello, Waverly?” Waverly’s felt so embarrassed. 

“Nicole. I’m so sorry for calling but, I need your help.” Nicole could hear a baby crying in the background and became increasingly concerned. 

“What happened? Who’s baby is that?” 

“Do you know anything about babies? She won’t stop crying, I’ve tried everything.” The panic in Waverly’s voice made Hero Nicole come out to play. 

“Text me the address, I’ll be right there.” Nicole hung up the phone and Waverly sighed in respite. Waverly texted Nicole immediately after she hung up, she sat with the wailing baby on the couch for what seemed like forever until a knock on the door sounded. Waverly opened the door hastily, letting the tall woman in. Nicole looked her over, tousled hair, clothes kind of askew. She looked around the living room where toys were scattered about. 

“Thank you so much, Nicole. I tried everything. I fed her, changed her, cuddled her, played with her. She just won’t stop crying.” The strain in Waverly’s voice made Nicole frown, she wanted nothing more than to help her. 

“Give her to me.” Nicole said, Waverley passing the baby over instantly. The crying didn’t cease. “Ah, you don’t have a car seat handy do you?” Waverly shook her head, confused. “Okay, I have an idea. Come on.” Nicole left the house. Waverly followed her down to porch to Nicole’s silver sedan and the redhead passed the crying girl back into Waverly’s arms. “Hold her tight, it’s kind of illegal to drive with a baby without a car seat but we’ll only go around the block.” 

Waverly go into the car and buckled up, slipping the seat belt around Jaymie’s small body a little, just in case. She watched as Nicole ran around to the drivers seat and got in quickly, starting the car. As they backed out of the driveway and began to slowly cruise down the block, Jaymie’s cries began to subside. Waverly let out a sigh of relief, her growing head ache finally getting some peace. She looked over at Nicole, smiling.

“How did you know this would work?” Nicole shook her head. 

“I didn’t. We used to do this with my little brother when he got like this. My grandma would pile us into the car and we’d cruise the streets until he would fall asleep. Something about the vibrations of the car and the motions the car takes around corners, or something.” Waverly nodded. She looked down at the baby as Nicole turned another corner slowly. They cruised around a few blocks before noticing that the little girl had fallen back to sleep. They pulled back into the Henderson’s driveway. 

“Thank you, Nicole. Honestly, I don’t know what I would have done.” Nicole just smiled. 

“I’m just glad I could help.” Nicole got out of the car and helped Waverly out with the baby. They tucked her back into her bed and Waverly felt such a relief. She had never been around many babies before, she didn’t know the first thing really. Nicole seemed to know her way around a baby and Waverly made a mental note to ask her about it. 

“Would you like some tea?” Waverly didn’t want Nicole to leave. She felt comfortable with her around, the only thing she could think of was to offer her a warm drink. 

 

“Ah, yeah thanks.” Nicole felt a little awkward, she went to sit on the couch but as she sat a loud squeak rang out making Nicole jump and stand abruptly. She turned when she heard a laugh from behind her. Waverly stood, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, two steaming cups in her hands. 

“So you have a little brother?” Waverly asked, moving the toys on the couch and offering Nicole a seat. 

“Yeah. Sam, he’s 14.” Nicole smiled to herself, thoughts of her brother came rushing to her. Making a mental note to call him. 

“That’s a bit of an age gap.” Waverly sipped her tea. Nicole turned slightly on the couch, her knee brushing Waverly’s. 

“Yeah. My mom was young when she had me.” Nicole’s voice was soft as a whisper as she stared into her cup. 

“Do they live in Toronto too?” Nicole nodded. Waverly picked up on the sudden change of mood and frowned. “Sorry, we don’t have to talk about family. It’s kind of a sore subject for me too.” Nicole looked at Waverly and shook her head.

“No, no. It’s okay.” Nicole took a sip of her tea and put it down on the coffee table. “My brother lives with my grandma in Toronto. My mom passed away 14 years ago.” 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up bad memories, Nicole.” Waverly’s hand found Nicole’s on her thigh. Nicole looked down, she could feel the electricity that she felt every time they touched. 

“I grew up really fast that day. I ah, had no choice.” Waverly moved closer to Nicole on the couch, almost curling into her side. She laced her fingers with Nicole and she squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. “A year before my brother was born, my dad was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. He had always told my mom that he wanted two kids and well, my mom got pregnant with Sam and...” tears formed in Nicole’s eyes but she kept a brave face. She hadn’t told anyone about this before but she felt like she could tell Waverly, opening up felt easy with Waverly. “Dad passed away when mom was 6 months pregnant. I was almost 14 when he died.” Nicole shifted on the couch, but never let go of Waverly’s hand. “After Samuel was born, my mom sunk into a deep depression. She committed suicide when Sam was only 5 months old.” 

“Oh my...Nicole.” Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder and rubbed her upper arm. “That must have been devastating. To lose both of your parents within one year...I couldn’t imagine.” Just as Nicole opened her mouth to speak, an obnoxious knock on the door sounded. It didn’t let up and Waverly scowled, wondering who could be so rude to be knocking on someone’s door at 9 o’clock at night. Waverley flung the door open to reprimand the offender, when she saw Champ standing there, a large drunk grin on his face. Jaymie began to cry. 

“Champ! What are you doing here?” Champ looked from Waverly to the couch where Nicole was sitting, and then back to Waverly. Waverly widened her eye in question, waiting for his answer. 

“I was coming to see you, to keep you company. But clearly, she’s already got that covered.” Champ said loudly, causing Jaymie to scream again. Nicole stood up and murmured something about checking on the baby. 

“Lower your voice.” Waverly warned, pushing Champ away from the door and closing it behind her. “We’ll talk about this later, the Hendersons will be home soon.” Waverly crosses her arms. Champ stumbled a little, but steadied himself and then lifted a finger. 

“You know what Waves, don’t even worry yourself. You don’t even want me here. TodAy was the first time I’ve seen you in two weeks but you couldn’t be less happy to see me. You haven’t been happy to see me at all in months. You never want to spend time with me...have a great summer Waverly. Oh and...”Champ started to walk backwards down the stairs of the porch, pointing behind him with his thumb. “You can find your own way back to the city.” He turned around and tripped a little, righting himself but not looking back, he drunkenly made his was down the short street, pulling another bottle of beer from his back pocket. Waverly walked back inside, seeing Nicole holding Jaymie and jiggling her a little to settle her back to sleep. 

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked, not looking up from the baby. Waverly nodded. 

“Yeah. I think I just got dumped.” Waverly couldn’t help herself, she burst out in laughter. She held her hand over her mouth so not to disturb Jaymie again. Nicole looked at her completely confused. 

“You don’t really seem all that torn up about it.” Nicole continued to jiggle Jaymie and stroke her head. Waverly watched, it made her feel things she wasn’t ready to admit to herself. 

“Uh, I guess I’m not.” Waverly shrugged. “It’s been a long time coming. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I just thought it would be me doing the dumping.” Waverly began to tidy up the living room as Nicole put the once again sleeping baby back into her crib in the next room and returned to help Waverly tidy. “Besides, it’s totally for the best. His drinking has become a problem. Oh shoot!” Waverly stamped her foot and threw the toy she was holding into the storage basket. 

“What?” Nicole stood, staring at the smaller woman’s tiny tantrum. 

“He was my ride back to the homestead! Now I have to call Gus and she’s got the early shift at Shorty’s, she’ll already be in bed and...” Waverly stopped when she felt Nicole’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Waves, I’ll give you a ride back to your house.” Nicole smiled when Waverly’s face dropped from an angry scowl to what could only be described as an adorable grin. 

“Nicole, you’re so sweet. Thank you.” Just as Waverley threw the last of the toys into the storage bin, the door opened and the Hendersons stepped into their home. 

“Oh, Waverly.” Mrs. Henderson noticed the tall red head standing next to the small brunette. “I see you have a friend...” Waverly couldn’t pick the look on the woman’s face.

“Sorry, Cynthia. Jaymie was crying so much and I didn’t want to disturb your date night. I made sure she was sick or anything before I called for help.” Mrs Henderson reassured Waverly that it was okay. Mr. Henderson case through the door behind his wife and smiled at the two women. 

“Oh hello. You’re the new recruit at the station, right!” 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. Uh, yes I am sir. Just for the summer anyway, before I graduate.” Nicole shook the large mans hand and he seemed nonplussed about Nicole’s appearance in their home as he walked passed them and into the kitchen. After saying their goodbyes Nicole and Waverly piled into Nicole’s car. Waverly flicked through the radio stations awkwardly as Nicole drove in silence. Nicole noticed something changed in Waverly’s demeanour. 

“Are you okay, Waves?” 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Nicole almost wrecked the car with Waverly’s question. Her foot almost going through the floor of the car. 

“You just broke up with your long term boyfriend less than an hour ago.” Nicole pulled the car over on the empty highway. Putting the car in park and turning to Waverly. 

“So...no?” Waverly’s head dropped in embarrassment. “Sorry. Please, just forget I said anything.” Nicole shook her head. 

“Waves, of course I want to go on a date with you...it’s just...are you sure? I mean, like 40 minutes ago you were...”

“Champ is a selfish, drunken, prick who only ever thinks with his dick. I haven’t felt like we were in a relationship for months, I felt more like his Mom.” Waverly looked at Nicole and Nicole was smiling. 

“Yes Waverly. I will go on a date with you.”


	5. 5

Waverly groaned inwardly as she took in the sleeping mass currently invading her bed. She figured after dumping her he would drunkenly make his way to his parents house and stay there. But, obviously drunk Champ had been a little confused. Waverly grabbed her blanket and yanked it out from under him, storming downstairs. Gus poked her head out of her room and watched her niece file down the stairs angrily. 

“I figured he’d figured he’d done something wrong after witnessing the tizzy he came home in.” His said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, watching Waverly make herself comfortable on the couch. 

“Oh, this isn’t his home and you know what? He did something right! He has removed himself from my life...saves me doing it myself.” Gus looked up toward the ceiling, mouthing thanks to whoever was listening. 

“You want me to go up there and kick him out?”

“No. It’s fine. He’ll be sorry in the morning like he always is, then he’ll remember what he did and sulk, I’ll call his dad to collect him in the morning.” Waverly shrugged and laid back on the couch. Gus came by and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“I don’t know why you’ve put up with him this long.” Waverly shrugged again. 

“I don’t really know either. Now, go back to bed, sorry that I woke you.” Gus squeezed Waverly’s shoulder and flicked off the light. Just as Gus reached the top of the stairs Waverly’s phone vibrated on the small table next to the couch. 

‘Safe and sound. Sleep well, Waves. Xx’ 

Waverly grinned. When she read Nicole’s name on her phone screen, a static wave rolled through her body, sending her heart rapid causing a deep blush to wash over her face and neck. She couldn’t help the way that Nicole made her feel. Something Champ never could. Never had. 

‘Great to hear. Super excited for our date tomorrow ;) goodnight Nicole xxxx’

Nicole grinned as she put her phone on the nightstand. Flicking of the lamp and falling back into her pillow. She knew she could make it through the mountain of paperwork she had piling up on her desk tomorrow if it meant that at the end of it she got to spend some time with Waverly. She wondered what Waverly had in store for their date. She wasn’t sure what it was about this young woman that drew her to her. 

Contrary to what she had hoped, the day dragged. The heat was bearable though because Nedley had personally gone out and bought a small desk fan just for Nicole. Her heart warmed at the thought of the Sheriff. Only meeting him just a couple weeks ago, he was thoughtful and seemed to look out for her more than the other officers. Maybe it was just because she was still in the academy but she felt like it was something more. 

At lunch time she got a glimpse of Waverly entering the BBD office, she seemed to be on some sort of mission, holding a stack of files and papers. She was in there for a while, every time Nicole heard the door open her head would pop up, hoping to catch Waverly. But it was never her, another woman dark haired woman with bright blue eyes and a certain swagger to her exited the room stopping in her tracks and staring at Nicole. 

“So you’re the red head my little sister keeps babbling on about?” Nicole looked down at the woman’s hands, one held a half empty bottle of whiskey and in the other, a powdered donut. 

“I’m sorry? Little sister?” The woman rolled her eyes, stepping up to the reception desk in the bullpen.

“Waverly? Long brown hair, sweetest thing you ever did see, about yea high.” The dark brunette held a hand up to her shoulder, gesturing with her other hand. 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry she never mentioned she had a sister. Wait...” Nicole stood from her desk and smiled, walking closer to the front of the bullpen. “She’s been babbling about me?” 

“Yeah, I’m a bit of a sore subject in the family.” The brunette said sourly. “I’m Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.” Just as Nicole stuck her hand out to offer Wynonna a hand shake the BBD office door opened and Waverly stepped out gingerly. She saw the interaction between her sister and Nicole and smiled. 

“Well I see that you two have already met then.” Waverly looked directly into Nicole’s eyes and gave her a knowing smile. 

“Well, nice to meet you red. I’m going to Shorty’s as usual. If you need me...don’t.” Wynonna waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked down the hall sipping on her whiskey. 

“You can’t take open bottles in to...” Waverly deflated as she realised Wynonna wasn’t listening “a licensed establishment.” She turned back to Nicole and smiled sheepishly. 

“So that’s...” 

“My sister.” Waverly nodded. 

“You didn’t mention you had one. You haven’t really mentioned anything about your family at all. Except that it’s a sore subject.” Waverly nodded again, and looked at the clock. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

“Oh crap! I’m sorry Nicole. I promise we will talk, but I’m really late for my reception job at the Law office. Oh my...” she secured her bag over her shoulder tighter and stared for the door. “I’ll see you tonight!” She grinned over her shoulder and left the station. Nicole sighed and looked back at the still huge pile of paperwork. Six hours to go. 

Waverly watched the clock religiously, working at the law office was by far the most boring job she had over the summer. Sitting at a desk for hours, answering the phones maybe once in the six hours that she is there. Filing paperwork and dusting the stack of magazines from the early 2000’s sitting on the small table next to the one arm chair in the waiting area. 

She smiled when she thought about what she had planned for their date. She’s only known Nicole for a few days, but she felt like she’s known her for years. Waverly feels so comfortable around Nicole, like she could tell her her whole life story and not feel judged. There was still a part of Waverly that didn’t want to tell Nicole everything about her family, her childhood. She wanted to keep their relationship untainted by pain and stories of broken family’s and grief. But she knew that if she wanted Nicole in her life, opening up and being honest was the best thing they could do for each other. 

Waverly sighed. How heavy was that for a first date, huh? She thought. Maybe it should wait, the third date or maybe their wedding night. Waverly chuckled to herself and shook her head. She knew it had to be tonight, Nicole had already mentioned it and Waverly had promised to talk. 

Nicole packed up her desk, said goodbye to Sheriff Nedley and hurried out the door. To say she was excited was an understatement, she was giddy. It was all she could think about all day, spending time with Waverly, getting to know Waverly, having Waverly all to her self for a little while. 

Nicole drove back into town after going back to the motel to change out of her uniform, she parked in the small station parking lot off of the Main Street in Purgatory. She sent Waverly a text saying that she was waiting for her by the entrance of Shorty’s. Waverly replies with a smiley face and a ‘see you soon’. 

Nicole could feel the moment Waverly turned the corner and headed toward her. A radiant smile plastered on her face, she held a large mystery basket and a bottle of champagne in the other hand. Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise. Obviously a picnic with an alcoholic twist was on the cards. 

“Hey.” Nicole said a little awkwardly as Waverly approached her. 

“Hey.” Nicole finally took in Waverly’s dress, short, blue and floral. Pretty. Just like it’s wearer. “Are you ready? I’m sorry if this is really lame but I’ve never actually been on a real date before, let alone planned one. You would think I did being in a relationship for so long but you know...Champ...so...” Waverly trailed off as she took in Nicole’s face. 

“I’m sure whatever you have planned is great.” Nicole said sincerely. “I’m just glad to spend a little time with you.” Waverly blushed and ducked her head. 

“Shall we?” Nicole nodded as Waverly gestured, but Nicole tipped her head confused as Waverly opened the door to Shorty’s. 

“We’re going to a bar...to have a picnic?” Nicole asked, incredulous. 

“Trust me.” Waverly smiled that damn smile again. Nicole did trust her. She shrugged and followed the smaller woman inside. As they passed through the bar, Nicole hot on Waverly’s heels. They passed Wynonna, who tipped her bottle toward the two women in greeting. Waverly stopped when she heard Champ calling out to her, she rolled her eyes. When she woke up this morning she skipped out of the house as fast as she could before having to have any sort of interaction with the drunkard now ex-boyfriend. 

“Hey. Waves. Babe. What’s going on? Are we having a picnic?” He laughs as he looks down at the basket and then back to his friends who all erupt in laughter. Waverly’s eyes narrow in anger and she begins to advance on the boy-man. 

“First of all, Champ. I am no longer and never will be your ‘babe’ again. Second of all, you and I are never doing anything together ever again. This basket and its contents belongs to the gorgeous tall redhead behind me so you, can go back to your daddy’s house and stay out of mine!” Nicole’s eyes widened in shock, Waverly just kept surprising her. Her small frame did no justice for the fire that obviously burned within the beautiful brunette. Even Wynonna seemed a little taken back by what she had just witnessed. Champ seemed to not understand what Waverly had just explained. He looked from Waverly, to the basket and then to Nicole and back again to Waverly. 

“But...” 

“Or do you not remember rudely barging into another family’s house, accusing me of cheating, and then practically abandoning me here after the summer break?” Champ squinted trying the gather his thoughts. Waverly nodded and reached back to grab Nicole’s hand, interlocking their fingers and pulling her away from the scene. Leaving Champ stood there dumbstruck after realising what had jump happened, it took him a moment before shrugging, sipping his beer and going back to join his friends. Clearly too drunk to fully grasp the situation. Wynonna shook her head from the bar, knowing full well that that wasn’t the last they’d see of Champ. 

Waverly lead Nicole up a long case of stairs, stopping at the top and letting go of her hand. There was a door to either side of the hall. Waverly opened the one on the right and told Nicole that she would be back in a second. And that she was, she gave the basket to Nicole when she returned with a large blue mink blanket. Then she opened the other door and motioned for Nicole to enter, it was another set of stairs, smaller than the main ones but lead up to a shorter door at the top. Opening the door and stepping out to the roof of Shorty’s. Nicole smiled. 

“Wow.” Nicole said, Waverly came to stand next to her. 

“Yeah. I used to come up here a lot when I was a teenager. To escape.” Waverly began to spread out the blanket and placed the basket she took back from Nicole in the middle. Waverley sat down and patted the spot next to her for Nicole to join her. Nicole sat next to Waverly with her legs tucked underneath her to the side, leaning toward Waverly. The small brunette sat crossed legged, and began to assemble the things from the basket in front of them. An array of tiny bite sized foods like sandwiches, vegetables with creamy dips and crackers with cheese. 

“Those pickles are all yours.” Nicole said with a displeased look on her face. Waverly gasped, a hand to her chest in feigned disgust. 

“How can you not like pickles?!” Waverly picked up a pickle and bit into it. Nicole screwed her face up and Waverly laughed. 

“Small bitter cucumbers sitting in a bath of even more bitter juice for months just getting even more bitter...no thank you!” Nicole held her hands up in defence, picking up a carrot stick and popping it into her mouth with a smile. Waverly crunched down on the pickle once more, grinning as she chewed. “Are you okay?” Nicole asked as a small silence came across the two women. 

“Why do you...” Nicole made a face, Waverly knew instantly what she was talking about. “Champ? God, yes I’m fine, Nicole. Like I said, it was a long time coming and I’m honestly so happy it happened, I don’t love him anymore and I haven’t in a really, really long time.” Nicole nodded, happy with that. 

“Okay, good.” Nicole smiled 

“Good.” Waverly smiled back. They ate and made small talk about their days. Waverly told Nicole about the one phone call she answered and the fake plant that she waters every time forgetting that it’s fake. Nicole laughs wholeheartedly and ducks her head when she finds Waverly staring at her. “You’re beautiful.” Waverly says, barely at a whisper. Nicole blushes again. 

“You’re a smooth talker.” Nicole giggled. 

“Only to get what I want.” Waverly said, moving her hand over Nicole’s on the blanket between them. 

“And what do you want?” Nicole asked, taking a deep breath. Her eyes followed the Waverly’s as they looked down to Nicole’s lips. Waverly licked her own and smiled. 

“I want to know everything about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the second part of their date ;)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets put out in the open, Nicole and Waverly learn about each other’s past. Sexiness insues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sex! It’s tame, but it’s sex!

Waverly’s grin never faulted as Nicole rattled on about her brother. The love that shined in her eyes for the boy was so immense. She told her about how he wanted to be a police officer too, just like Nicole and just like their father. 

“I bet he looks just like you. Tall, red hair, pale.” Waverly said biting into a carrot. Nicole smiled. 

“We look nothing alike! Here...” Nicole pulled her phone from her back pocket and flipped through her pictures for a moment. “Look.” She turned her phone to a picture of Nicole and Sam standing and smiling with each other. Nicole pulling a silly face with bunny ears up behind her little brothers head. Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Nicole, you’re basically twins. If it wasn’t for the age gap.” Nicole put her phone back and shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t wait to meet him sometime.” Waverly noticed a change in the red heads demeanour, a small frown etched on her face. “What’s wrong? Did I...” 

“No. No, it’s just uh, I’m only allowed to speak to my brother on the phone once a week. I’m not allowed to see him, or spend time with him until he turns eighteen.” Waverly’s mouth dropped open. 

“What? Says who?” Nicole’s head dropped and she pushed her fallen hair over her ear. 

“My grandmother.” Nicole looked at Waverly, tears welling up in her eyes. Waverly’s hands came up to cup Nicole’s soft face. Nicole shivered at the contact and swallowed. She just wanted to blurt everything out, tell Waverly her whole life story and to hear Waverly’s too but she figured it was probably a little heavy for their first date. 

“Nic...that’s crazy. Why would she do such a thing? That’s your brother!” 

“Because I’m gay.” Nicole said, Waverly’s right hand slipped from Nicole’s face and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“Why eighteen?” 

“He’ll be old enough to make his own decisions. Grandma thinks that my homosexual lifestyle will influence Sam, and turn him gay.” Nicole threw her hands up dramatically, mocking her grandmothers words. Waverly felt sick for Nicole. Not being able to see her brother. She felt like she knew how she felt, she had her fair share of distance with her own siblings. 

“I know how you feel.” Waverly said in a whisper, looking to Nicole’s questioning eyes. “Wynonna and I went years without hearing from each other. She left when I was a freshman in high school, she disappeared from the face of the earth, even Aunt Gus didn’t know where she was. I was always looking for her.” 

“Why did she leave?” Nicole hesitant to ask, not wanting Waverly to feel pressure to open up. She saw the tears form in the smaller girls eyes and silently chastised herself about bringing it up. “Sorry, I didn’t...” 

“She killed our daddy.” Nicole’s eyebrows shot up in shock or fear or both. “It was an accident. When we were little, Wynonna was always the shy one...never wanting to disappoint daddy, they were as thick as thieves. She worked hard in school, she never did anything bad that would get her in trouble. She wanted to be just like him, except I saw through him and so did Willa...”

“Willa?” 

“Our eldest sister. Willa was feisty, she never took no for an answer and she fought daddy on everything. Mama left when I was a baby, leaving daddy to take care of us. He was always so sweet to Wynonna, but Willa and I...we were like the dirt under his shoe. One night, daddy came home from Shorty’s he’d been there all day. You could smell the alcohol on him as he walked up the porch steps. Willa and I always hid in the closet and Wynonna would run into his arms. But this night was different, Willa had just turned sixteen...” Waverly sat up straight and changed position, figuring they were in for the long haul with this story. She should probably get comfortable. “She had a boyfriend, who would come over and hang out with us until Wynonna and I went to bed and then they would make out and stuff...you know, teenager things.” Nicole nodded, blushing a little. Thinking back to her first high school girlfriend. 

“Daddy kicked Craig out after finding him and Willa half dressed on the couch. He beat the kid up and threw him out almost naked into the night. Wynonna and I woke from the noise of daddy yelling, hearing the door slam. We rushed to the top of the stairs and stopped when we saw Willa hunched over, crying, blood on her face. Daddy had hit her, split her lip.” Waverly paused, checking in on Nicole. Nicole didn’t push. She just waited. 

“When we saw a fire in her eyes, an anger I’ve never seen in her until that night. Daddy had always been rough with her, never made her bleed but left her with bruises more often than not. Me....me too, sometimes.” Waverly paused once more, especially when she felt Nicole’s hand squeeze hers, her gaze intense while listening. “Willa and I were never close, she had some sort of vendetta against me or something, I don’t know. She was horrible to me. The only solace I got was when Wynonna and I went to bed or we went to Gus and Curtis’ for the weekend. Anyway...”

“Waverly, you don’t have to tell me if it’s too much. Okay?” Nicole interrupted, seeing the shiny droplets threatening to spill from her eyes. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to tell you. You need to know why my family is so hated. You would have heard everything all twisted up eventually, at least you’re hearing it from the source.” 

“Okay.” 

“Willa got up and ran toward daddy, jumping at him and trying to hit him. He grabbed her by the throat and started yelling at her, calling her a whore and telling her she was just like mama. Wynonna disappeared from beside me, I figured she was going to call the police. I figured she was looking for a phone. Only she wasn’t, she found daddy’s gun. She found daddy’s gun and she went downstairs and she pointed it at the back of daddy’s head and...” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly. Pulling her into her slightly warmer body, cradling her. “The bullet went through daddy and...Willa too. Killing them both instantly.” Waverly pulled away from Nicole enough to look into the taller woman’s eyes. “She didn’t mean to kill Willa, only daddy. She blames herself, of course. For Willa’s death. Everyone in town does. High school was so hard for her. She left when I was 13, she was only 17.” Waverly didn’t dare to look back into Nicole’s eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Waves.” Nicole took Waverly’s chin and lifted it to look at her. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Waverly felt goosebumps raise on her skin, one touch and she felt like a pile of goo. She thought about kissing Nicole almost constantly. They were so close now, their faces merely inches from each other.

“Tell me what happened with your grandmother.” Waverly asked, Nicole dropped her hand to her lap and idly played with Waverly’s fingers, thinking on where to start. 

“For the longest time I kept my sexuality a secret from my grandmother. We were too busy with raising Sam anyway. High school was easy, keeping it from her I mean. My first girlfriend and I played it off like we were best friends, grandma was none the wiser.” Nicole shifted a little, bringing herself closer to Waverly, pulling the edge of the blanket up and over both of their legs. “College was a breeze, grandma never visited campus so there was no reason to come out, but when I graduated I had been dating Shae for over a year and she kept bugging me about meeting my family. So I bit the bullet. I went home to grandma and I told her that I was gay and that I had a serious girlfriend.” Nicole paused and looked out over the town. Lights had started turning off around town and the sky became more clear, more stars were visible. Waverly followed Nicole’s line of sight, the stars and the moon were so much brighter now. 

“Grandma told me that I was disgusting. That I was not welcome in her home. I was not welcome around Sam until his was eighteen and could make his own mind up, which I guess in some way is her not completely giving up on me.” Nicole shrugged. It had been so long since she’d seen her little brother, she missed him so much. Of course she had spoken to her brother about her sexuality on the phone and she saw him at times she had sneakily visited him at school on her lunch break at the academy. Making him promise not to tell grandma. He was a good boy. 

“I guess we are just as fucked up as each other huh?” Waverly smiled a sad smile. She really hoped that tonight would have been more romantic and less emotionally heavy. But if they were going to get to know each other, at least they got the hard stuff out of the way first. Nicole nodded and shrugged. 

“I guess.” They were incredibly close still, holding hands under the blanket. Waverly stared into Nicole’s golden eyes and ran her hand up the back of her arm, stopping just shy of her shoulder. The brunette started to lay back, pulling Nicole down above her. They never shifted eyes, they were both sure of what was coming. Nicole leant further and softly brushed her lips against Waverly’s. The kiss was chaste but it make fireworks explode behind Waverly’s eyes. She’s never had a kiss like it. Her first kiss with Champ was wet and tasted like cheap beer. This kiss, although small and soft, had by far been the best she’d ever had. Nicole licked her lips and stared at Waverly’s. Heavy, lust filled breaths were shared as they stared at each other. Consumed in each other, after pouring their hearts out they felt connected in more ways that one. 

“Nicole, I...” Waverly ran her fingertips down the side of Nicole’s face and traced her bottom lip. “I feel so comfortable with you. I have never told anyone the truth about that night. You make me feel safe.” 

“You’ll always be safe with me Waverly, I promise. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” Nicole pressed her lips to Waverly’s again, this time with a little more pressure. She felt Waverly’s tongue run across her mouth, asking for permission. Nicole opened her mouth, it felt like the heavens opened up the moment their tongues met. A fire burned within Waverly, she desperately grabbed at Nicole’s back, trying to bring her impossibly closer as they kissed. The hand that wasn’t holding herself over Waverly roamed the brunettes body, grasping at her thigh, trailing up and down her side. Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth, eliciting a heavy moan from the read head herself. Nicole pulled away, breathing rapidly. A disappointed pout played at Waverly’s lips and Nicole couldn’t help but smile. 

“Waves...we should probably stop before we go too far.” Waverly agreed and Nicole reluctantly climbed off the smaller woman. They began to pack up their things quietly and vacate the roof, as they ended back on the top landing inside Shorty’s, Waverly stopped Nicole from heading down the stairs to the almost empty bar but grasping her wrist. 

“Nicole...can you...I don’t want you to go.” Waverly looked to the floor, feeling shy. Nicole smiled and tipped Waverly’s face up by her chin. 

“I don’t want to go either.” Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes to find a mischievous smirk. Waverly bit her lip and reached out to open a door to her left, letting it swing open so Nicole could see inside. A large room with a small kitchenette and a bed against the back wall came to view, Nicole starred into the room and then looked back at Waverly. “Waves, don’t you think that we’re moving a little...”

“Just sleep, I promise. I want you to hold me...” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and pulled her into the room, kicking the door shut. She played with her fingers and briefly looked into her eyes before looking back to the floor. “I can’t describe how you make me feel. I feel like when I’m with you, the whole world fades away and it’s just you and me. I don’t want that to go away. Just hold me, please.” 

Nicole’s face softened at Waverly’s words. She loved that Waverly had spoken how Nicole felt too. It was like while they were together they were to only two people in the world. Nicole felt like her entire body was floating and that nothing could bring her down, not while Waverly was in her arms, anyway. 

“Okay.” Waverly let go of Nicole’s fingers as she went over to the dresser in the corner of the room. 

“It’s pretty cool tonight, but still warm enough.” She said as she pulled a dark green tank top and a pair of black cotton shorts out and handed them to Nicole. “These should fit you.” 

“Who lives here?” Nicole asked, taking the clothes from the smaller woman. She looked around, seeing no pictures or anything that would elude to a tenant. 

“I do. Well, kind of. Sometimes.” Waverly pulled out some clothes for herself and both women turned around from each other’s view and began to change. “I stay here sometimes when I have the night shift at Shorty’s. I don’t have a car here, so when I work late it’s easier to crash here instead of finding a ride back to the homestead.” Nicole nodded. 

“Makes sense.” 

“Plus, I stay here sometimes when Gus calls and tells me Wynonna has had a bit too much drink. Don’t get me wrong, I love her and I know she would never hurt me...” Nicole turned around and watched Waverly slip her tank top over her head, noticing the lack of a bra strap across her back. Her face immediately turning red, Nicole swallowed thickly and tried to push down the slight feeling of arousal that began to bubble. “But she reminds me so much of daddy when she drinks that, it gets a bit much for me. So I stay here.” 

Waverly turned and walked over to Nicole slowly. She took Nicole’s hand and lead her over to the bed. The only light came from a lamp by the bedside, Waverly flipped the blanket back and slipped into the bed, patting the side motioning for Nicole to join her. Nicole slipped in next to Waverly and pulled the blankets over both of them, Waverly immediately snuggled into the red head’s side, wrapping her arm around her middle. Nicole smiled and flicked off the lamp, settling down into the bed. 

“Thank you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Nicole said. 

“I beg to differ.” Waverly’s fingers trailed over Nicole’s stomach and up between her breasts until it got to her face. The small brunette cupped Nicole’s face and tugged her down gently to kiss her. “It’s my pleasure too.” Waverly said seductively before she deepened their kiss. 

“Waves...why do you make it so hard to keep my hands off you?” Nicole shifted until she was positioned above Waverly and between her legs. She ran her hand up her thigh and hooked her leg over her hip. Waverly moaned and pushed against the taller woman. Nicole’s tongue pushed against Waverly’s, licking against the back of her teeth. They nipped and pulled at each other’s lips, gripping each other’s bodies as if they were falling and the only purchase was their skin. Nicole’s hands wandered up Waverly’s side, pushing her tank top up just until it hit the bottom side of her breasts. Nicole bit her own lip between kisses as she felt Waverly’s hands on her ass, squeezing and pulling her tighter against her smaller body. 

“I want you, Nicole.” Waverly’s voice was list filled and almost desperate. 

“I want you too but...” Waverly kissed along Nicole’s jaw and down to her throat, sickly lightly on her pulse point. Nicole’s body jerked into Waverly’s eliciting moans from both women. “Don’t you think it’s too soon? This is our first date.” 

“So? We both want this. Why wait?” Nicole couldn’t argue. She wanted Waverly more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life. “Just you and me, remember?” Nicole kissed Waverly hard then, hoping that was enough for an answer. Waverly suddenly felt nervous, she kissed Nicole back but began to shake. 

“Waves?” Nicole stopped immediately and pulled back to look at her. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous now...I’ve never been with a woman before.” Nicole blushed and her heart soared. She did figure that Waverly had never been with another woman before but having it confirmed and knowing that she would be the first for Waverly, and hopefully the last, made her heart skip and dance. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I promise.” She kisses her cheek, and laid down next to Waverly, facing her and wrapping her arms around her. “We can go slow and if you want to stop at any time, just let me know, and we’ll stop.” Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole again, this time slower and deeper, letting their tongue play with each other and their teeth nibble lips.

“You feel so good, I just want to do this all night and day.” Nicole blushed, feeling like she was glowing red so bright that waverly could see it in the dark room. 

Waverly’s hands pushed at Nicole’s tank top, sliding it up until Nicole go the picture to take it off. Waverly followed suit and both garments went flying to the floor. Nicole’s hands immediately found Waverly’s waist, sliding up and gently cupping her right breast. A slight gasp comes from Waverly at the contact, her body now burning hotter than she was before. The brunette’s hand snaked around to Nicole’s back, swiftly unhooking her bra, sliding the straps down her arm and pulling it away from her body. Nicole bit her lip, stifling a gasp as the air hit her hardening nipples between their bodies. Nicole’s thumb brushed against Waverly’s nipple as her hand began to descend the brunette’s body, sliding around her back and down to her ass, gripping it tightly and pulling her closer.

Nicole pushed at Waverly’s shorts, slipping her hand down beneath the fabric feeling the softest skin of her ass. Waverly shifted, quickly shedding the rest of her clothes. Nicole blushed at the smaller woman’s brazen actions.

“I want to see you.” The room was still dark, and they were still under the blanket. Waverly’s face burned at the admission but it thrilled her, knowing that Nicole desired her, knowing that seeing her bare would have an effect on the taller woman. 

“Okay.” Nicole leaned back and switched the lamp on. Taking a second before turning back. She noticed Waverly’s eyes on her breasts, before doing her own exploration. She slowly peeled the blanket back and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. 

“You are...” Nicole shook her head. She’d never seen anything more perfect. “There are no words.” She looked up to Waverly’s face, seeing a shy blushing smile. They kissed and touched and shed Nicoles remaining clothes until both women were now completely bare. They spent what felt like hours kissing and roaming each other’s bodies, slowly learning every curve and valley. Nicole’s hand slowly made its way between Waverly’s legs, Waverly’s eyes closed and she bit her lip as Nicole’s finger teased along her slit. If Waverly’s heavy breaths were to tell Nicole anything, is that she wasn’t in the mood to tease. 

Waverly stared into Nicole’s eyes as the redhead began to circle her clit. Waverly licked at Nicole’s lips, begging to be kissed. Nicole pushed her finger down to Waverly’s entrance. 

“Baby, you’re so wet.” Waverly blushed. 

“I think I have been since I met you.” Nicole blushed now, kissing down Waverly’s neck. Nicole’s finger pushed inside Waverly so slowly, drawing a deep moan from the smaller woman. Waverly had a vice-like grip on Nicole’s shoulders as Nicole began to gently pull her finger out and push it back in. Waverly’s tiny moans spurred Nicole on, as she pulled out she pushed back in with a second finger. Listening for Waverly’s moans like she was addicted. 

Nicole’s fingers picked up speed and Waverly’s hips began to move in time, Nicole’s thumb found her clit and began to rub against it as she continued. Waverly nervously pushed her hand between Nicole’s legs and immediately found her clit. 

“Waverly...”

“I want you to cum with me.” Waverley whispered, Nicole spread her legs slightly. Waverly’s fingers dipped down to Nicole’s entrance and she gasped at how wet she was. “Holy shit.” Nicole blushed but let Waverly continue her ministrations. Waverly pushed her two fingers into Nicole and they began to match each other’s rhythm. They kissed passionately as they fucked each other. 

“Shit Waves, I’m close.” Waverly grinned and pushed harder. 

“Me too, baby.” Nicole’s body began to shake and as soon as her orgasm hit her she felt Waverly’s body clench and shudder. Waverly’s head was thrown back and a soundless moan escaped her. Nicole rode out her orgasm, her sweaty body pushed so tightly against Waverly’s. As they laid there, coming down from their orgasms, they stared into each other’s eyes, kissing each other sweetly. 

“Wow.” Waverly felt speechless. She wanted to say so much but she couldn’t find the words to tell Nicole how she felt. 

“Uh, yeah. For a first timer, that was pretty...amazing.” Waverly giggled and pushed Nicole down flat against the bed, she grabbed the blankets and pulled them back over their naked bodies, and flicking the lamp off. She snuggled into Nicole’s side, laying her head on her shoulder. Her fingers absentmindedly drawing fingers eights on Nicole’s side. 

“We should do that all the time.” She whispered sleepily. 

“Oh you can count on it baby.” Nicole replied. Her arms wrapping tightly around the smaller woman before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of cop action for Nicole! And a little bit of nurse action for Waves!

Nicole woke first. Her body clock always having her up as soon as the sun peeks over the tree line. She pulled Waverly’s sleeping body right against her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She knew that she had to get up soon. She still had to get back to the motel and get ready for work. She could feel Waverly’s heavy sleep filled breaths against her chest. 

“Baby?” Nothing. “Hey Waves.” Nothing. Nicole smiled, her girl is a deep sleeper. She shook the soft woman and cooed her name gently, rubbing her back and kissing her head. 

“Hmm.” Was all Waverly could get out.

“Baby, I have to go. Work.” 

“Me too.” Waverly gripped Nicole tighter around her waist. Not letting her go. Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t have to work until the afternoon. I have to go to work in like...an hour.” She said, checking her phone that she put on the nightstand after getting up in the middle of the night to pee. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Nicole kissed the sleepy girl on her head once more, before slowly slipping out of the bed and gathering her clothes. 

“I don’t want to either but hey, why don’t you come by the station today for lunch?” Waverly smiled from her warm cozy spot on the bed. She nodded sleepily. 

“It’s a date.” She said with a giggle. Nicole dressed quickly and sat on the bed to put her shoes on. Waverly sat up on her knees behind her and wrapped her arms around her body. “I’m going to miss you so much.” She said softly into Nicole’s ear. She placed a slow, sensual kiss to her pulse point. Nicole moaned, leaning back into the smaller woman. 

“Baby...” Waverly smiled wickedly into Nicole’s neck. Nicole shook her head, knowing what the woman was trying to do. Nicole stood quickly, shaking her head with a laugh. “You’re going to get me fired!” She grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her deeply. “I’ll see you for lunch.” Nicole winked and grabbed her phone from the night stand. Quickly leaving the room. 

As she descended the stairs she saw Wynonna asleep on a chair in the middle of the bar, facing the stairs. She started to step lighter now, trying her best not to wake the sleeping Earp. Who, quite clearly, was waiting all night for their date to end. As Nicole gently stepped past the chair a tired voice rang out. 

“You better have a good excuse as to why you were leaving my baby sisters room so early in the morning.” Wynonna stood and Nicole stared at her, trying to think of an excuse but came up short she figured lying to the woman was a bad idea so she would just tell her the truth. 

“We just...” Wynonna began to chuckle.

“I’m just yanking your chain red, Waverly is a big girl. She can do whatever she likes with whoever she likes. I was just making sure Chump didn’t come back to get handsy with my little sister.” Nicole blushed, she was grateful that the older of the Earp sisters didn’t want to beat her up or worse, for sleeping with her sister. 

“He’s certainly persistent.” Nicole said, giving Wynonna an awkward smile. “I gotta go but thanks for looking out.” Nicole patted Wynonna’s shoulder and made way for the door. Wynonna sat back down and swung her gun around her finger a few times before Waverly, fresh as a daisy, came bounding happily down the stairs. 

“Someone’s chirpy this morning.” Wynonna sang to a distracted Waverly. Waverly jumped and spun around to see Wynonna.

“I’m always chirpy!” Waverly smiled and started rolling cutlery inside of paper napkins. 

“Waverly and Nicole, sitting in a tree K I S S...” 

“Leave the poor girl alone, Wyn.” A stern voice came from the kitchen door. Gus stood against the frame, staring Wynonna down. “I’m glad you finally found someone who will actually treat you like a person and not a toy.” The older woman said as she kicked off and went back into the kitchen. Wynonna sat at the bar next to where Waverly was standing. 

“Didn’t know you were into chicks baby girl.” She said, swaying on her seat. 

“Neither did I.” Waverly shrugged, blushing. “Until I met Nicole.” Wynonna smiled and nodded. 

“Cool. Anyone’s better than Champ.” Wynonna said as she popped off the stool and grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey then proceeded to leave. 

“Wyn! Hey, you have to pay for that...” 

Nicole’s day was boring. The heat kept the locals indoors, meaning she had time to file reports and fill out some paperwork. She caught herself looking at the clock often, waiting for lunch time. Waiting until the next time she would see Waverly. She was due to start her patrol after lunch, which she was thankful for. She was partnered up with Lonnie, who was closer to her age than any of the other officers. They got along pretty well, he had the same taste in music which she appreciated. Her first day at the station she rode around in a cruiser with Sheriff Nedley and his old country music almost drove her crazy. 

Nedley’s daughter Chrissy came into the bullpen after visiting her father. She smiled at Nicole and came over to her desk. 

“Hey, you must be Officer Haught? I’m Chrissy! Sheriff’s daughter.” The young woman held her hand out for Nicole. 

“Nice to meet you. Nicole is fine. I’m not technically an officer yet.” Nicole explained shaking her hand. Chrissy sat on the edge of Nicole’s desk and fiddled with some of the stationary in a small metal cup. 

“Nicole Haught. Haught. That name suits you.” Chrissy said with a wink, causing Nicole to blush. 

“Thanks.” 

“Hey. My friend Stephanie and I are going to Pussy Willows on Thursday for karaoke night, if you wanted to join us. No pressure to sing, we just like to go and make fun of people.” Nicole frowned a little. She didn’t see the fun in judging people but a night out and a chance to make some friends did seem nice. 

“Can I bring my...friend?” Chrissy smiled, and stood up. 

“Of course!” Chrissy stood up and jotted her phone number down on a post-it note and smiled at Nicole. “See you Thursday!” She said, turning and leaving. On her way past the reception desk, she almost bumped into Waverly. “Oh, hey Waves!” She smiled at the shorter girl. 

“Hi Chris.” Waverly smiled back, Nicole watched as the two women hugged briefly, and then made small talk. They said their goodbyes and Waverly turned to look at Nicole, a huge grin on her face. She hurried into the bullpen and pulled a chair from another desk over to Nicole’s. 

“Hey!” The two women smiled at each other, rose tinted cheeks. Nicole instantly had flashbacks from their lovemaking the night before, and blushed furiously. She picked up a stack of papers and fanned herself as Waverly busied herself setting up their lunch. 

“Hey cutie.” Nicole looked down at the food and grinned. Her favourite. 

“I wasn’t sure how you liked your sandwiches, so I just made a few and don’t worry, no pickles!” Waverly looked up a Nicole and grinned. Happy with herself that she remember that Nicole hated pickles. 

“Wow, this looks fantastic Waves.” Nicole looked over to Nedley’s office and then around the bullpen, checking that no body was around. She leaned down and kissed Waverly lightly on the lips. 

“Thanks.” Waverly said dreamily. They ate in relative silence, Nicole making comments about the food every so often. Once they had finished eating, Nicole went to the water cooler and got them each a cup of water. 

“Oh, Chrissy invited me to karaoke night on Thursday with her and her friend Stephanie. Do you want to come?” Waverly rolled her eyes. Nicole noticed and got instantly worried. “What, what’s wrong?” 

“No no, it’s nothing. Chrissy is great but Stephanie...she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. You know, she once told Wynonna that she should get a butt lift.” Waverly said. Nicole laughed slightly. 

“No way. Wynonna has a great butt!” Nicole laughed when Waverly hit her shoulder playfully. 

“That’s my sister!” 

“We don’t have to go Waves. I can just tell Chrissy thanks for the offer but I have something better to do.” Nicole said, leaning closer to Waverly, her hand resting on her upper thigh. Waverly blushed and smiled. 

“No, we should go. It’ll still be fun!” Waverly felt apprehensive but for a whole other reason. She knew that Stephanie was major flirt, a little bit promiscuous and of course, a bisexual. She trusted Nicole, and they hadn’t spoken about what their relationship is. What happens after the summer and Nicole goes back to the academy? Waverly goes back to school? Nicole picked up on the melancholy look on Waverly’s face. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Nicole moved a tiny bit closer to Waverly, taking her hand and holding it tight in both hands. 

“It’s nothing really. I should really get back to Shorty’s, my shift starts soon...” Waverly began to stand up and clear some of the remains of lunch but Nicole held her hand still, urging her to sit back down. 

“You still have...” Nicole looked up to the clock “and hour and a half. Sit. Talk.” Waverly looked at the floor and sat down. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to have this conversation yet, she didn’t want to sound needed and clingy. What if Nicole didn’t want a relationship? 

“I just...I...” She took a deep breath and looked at Nicole “I like you.” 

“I like you too. Why does that make you?” Nicole asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“It makes me really happy, Nicole. I just don’t want summer to end, I don’t want you to go away, and I don’t want to be apart from you. Ugh, does that make me seem so desperate?” Waverly dropped her head in embarrassment. 

“Waves, I want to be with you. This isn’t just a summer fling for me.” Nicole stroked Waverly’s cheek, not caring if Nedley or any of the officers saw. Waverly smiled so happily it lit up her eyes and she squeezed Nicole’s hand. 

“It all feels so different with you.” Waverly whispered looking into Nicole’s eyes. Just as Waverly was about to continue, Lonnie came up to the desk. 

“Ready for patrol, Haught?” Nicole smiled at Lonnie and begrudgingly let go of Waverly’s hand. 

“Yeah, ready. I’ll meet you at the cruiser.” Nicole stood up and grabbed her cell phone from the desk. Lonnie nodded and walked away from the women. 

“Meet me tonight?” Waverly asked, picking up her bag. 

“When do you get off?” 

“Eleven.” Nicole smiled and nodded, she leant and kissed Waverly’s cheek eliciting and blush from the smaller woman. 

“See you then. Text me.” 

Patrol was uneventful to say the least. Nicole and Lonnie sat in the cruiser on the outskirts of town, waiting. For literally anything. Not a single vehicle passed in over an hour and Nicole had suggested going to the other side of town to patrol the streets but Lonnie preferred the laid back approach of putting his feet on the dash and taking an afternoon nap which frustrated Nicole to no end. She wanted action, she wanted adventure but she wouldn’t get that just sitting in the cruiser. 

“Come on, Lonnie.” Nicole rolled the window down and hung her arm out, tapping on the side of the car. 

“Hey, who’s the senior officer and who’s the the cadet?” Nicole rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew he was right and he had every right to pull rank. Just as she had given up the radio crackled to life and a call came over about a domestic disturbance back in town. Lonnie grumbled something under his breath then responded to the call. “Guess you get your way then. Let’s go.” 

They drove back into town, lights flashing but no siren. When they pulled up to the address it seemed like everything had calmed down. The sun had started to go down earlier and the street lights were pretty much the only light source. Lonnie checked his utility belt and opened the car door. 

“Stay here. I’m going to knock on the door, if I signal, radio for back up. I know this house, I don’t think we’ll need it.” Lonnie walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door holding a child who looked to be no older than a year old, from her seat inside the car Nicole had a pretty clear view of the woman. There was a bruise under eye, and a larger bruise about her wrist. 

Nicole took the radio off the hook and watched as Lonnie stepped inside. No signal. Nicole surveyed the rest of the house, there were lights on inside and she could see the shadows of Lonnie and the woman. As she looked down the side of the house, she saw another shadow exiting the house. Nicole left the car and slowly walked down the dark side to the back of the house. She checked her utility belt, being only a cadet she was not legally allowed to carry a fire arm so all she had was a baton and pepper spray. She chose the baton. 

There was a small gate at the side of the house, separating the front and back yard. She as silently as possible climbed over the low gate and continued on skirting around the edge of the house. She came to a stop right at the corner of the house and took a deep breath. She could hear the woman crying from inside and Lonnie trying to comfort her while getting as much information as he could. 

As could hear foot steps on the other side of the wall. Her heart was racing, she knew she should have called for back up or at least called Lonnie’s cell phone to let him now she saw someone outside. She shook her head, she was too far gone now, she had to focus. She held her baton up and turned the corner swiftly. A sharp pain reverberated from her head down her spine and everything went black. 

Waverly’s shift was almost finished. She watched the clock religiously. Shorty’s was busy as usual. She often lost track of time working the late shift but not tonight, tonight she would see Nicole again and she couldn’t be more excited. She really wanted to talk to her about what they were and what would happen when they both went back to Toronto after the summer break. 

When the clock hit eleven o,clock, Waverly undid her apron and raced upstairs. She made the bed, tidied up and changed into something that didn’t smell like beer. She could hear the noisy patrons downstairs, glasses clinking and pool balls clanging together. Usually those sounds put her on edge, it was like they were constantly in her head, even at the homestead. But tonight, her thoughts were consumed by Nicole. Waverly grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, cellphone in hand. 

Eleven thirty rolled around and no Nicole. Waverly sent her a text. 

‘Where are you? 11, remember? :)’ 

Waverly went downstairs, just in case Nicole had been stopped by someone in the bar. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Sheriff Nedley on the phone. 

“How long ago? Is everyone okay? Paramedics. Okay, I’ll be there in five.” Nedley grabbed his hat and began to walk out of Shorty’s only to be stopped by Waverly. 

“Sheriff!” Nedley turned around and tilted his hat toward the small woman. 

“Sorry Miss Earp, I’d love to stay and chat but there’s been an incident with one of my cadets at the Kerby’s residence.” Nedley left the bar and Waverly stood near the door. Her heart stopped and before she knew it, she was outside. Her body was on autopilot as she almost broke into a run, heading toward the Kerby’s. As she arrived on the street and saw the flashing lights of police cruisers and ambulances, she stopped. Not knowing what to expect. She weaves her way through the small crowd that had gathered at the scene. 

One ambulance to the left of the street had Mrs Kerby and their baby, the paramedics where looking over her face and checking the child. Waverly continued through the crowd, she saw Nedley and Lonnie having a heated conversation and another officer putting Mr Kerby in handcuffs and into the back of a car. 

She felt overwhelmed, there was no sign of Nicole anywhere until she turned around and saw a flash of red hair, sitting with a blanket wrapped around her in the back of the second ambulance. There was a paramedic talking to her, he was holding a bloodied gauze pad to the top of Nicole’s head. 

“Nicole!” Waverley couldn’t help herself, she trudged up to the ambulance. Nicole, startled and looked up. 

“Waverly, what are you doing here?” Nicole asked, a light slur to her speech. A concussion would explain that. 

“Well, when you didn’t show up I, I worried and then Nedley said there was an incident...so I came here and...”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry Waves. I didn’t forget but I have a concussion.” Nicole nodded, the paramedics rolled his eyes and took Nicole’s hand and placed it on top of the gauze.

“Hold this until I get back.” The man hopped down out of the van and walked over to the other ambulance. 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked, stepping up to Nicole and taking her face in her hand. 

“They said I’m not allowed to sleep but I’m so tired.” Nicole’s eyes began to close and her hand began to slip from her head. 

“Hey! Nicole, you have to stay awake. You have a concussion.” Waverly shook her slightly and she came back to. The paramedic came back and put the gauze in to the trash. 

“I’m just going to stitch you up and then we’re going to take you back to the hospital so we can watch you until the concussion subsides.” Waverly and Nicole both frowned. 

“Does she have to go to the hospital? I can watch her.” The paramedic looked between the two women, and shrugged. 

“Okay but she can’t go to sleep for 12 hours. She’s at risk of falling into a coma.” Nicole was staring off into space and Waverly sat with her until her stitches were done. Sheriff Nedley came over and got the diagnosis from the paramedic. 

“Haught.” Nedley said. “We’ll talk about this when you get back to work on Friday. Take two days. See you Friday.” 

“He did not seem happy.” Nicole slurred sleepily. Waverly shook her head. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home.”


	8. 8

“I don’t want to go to the motel. The bed is lumpy.” Nicole said sleepily as Lonnie drove them slowly down the street toward the station where Nicole’s car was parked. 

“We aren’t going to the motel.” Waverly reassured her, rubbing her thigh and squeezing her hand gently. “You’ll come stay at Shorty’s with me, baby.” Waverly whispered, pushing some blood soaked hair out of Nicole’s face. 

“Okay.” Nicole was constantly on the verge of falling asleep, Waverly knew she had her work cut out for her. The next 12 hours will be exhausting, considering Nicole and herself were up late the night before and Waverly was already tired from her busy shift at Shorty’s. But she didn’t care, she was solely concerned about Nicole. 

They arrived at the station and Lonnie helped Waverley get Nicole out of the car. She protested that she was okay, that she could walk and get herself across the road without them. Until she actually tried to walk more than five feet before having to stop from the head spins she got. She eventually let Waverly help her through the door of Shorty’s and very slowly make their way up the stairs and into the small apartment. 

“Why do you stay at the motel if the bed is lumpy?” Waverly asked, depositing Nicole on the bed. She began to unbutton Nicole’s police issued shirt. 

“I don’t want to be ungrateful. It’s free.” Nicole shrugged, yawning. She lifted her arms and Waverley slipped on the soft tank top that she was wearing the night before. 

“Lay back.” Nicole did as she was told and Waverly went about taking off her boots and then her pants. Helping her get into some sleep shorts. “Well, I can’t put you to bed because you’re not allowed to sleep, so maybe a shower? It might wake you up.” 

“Paramedic said stitches can’t get wet.” Nicole pointed out. 

“Bath it is.” Waverly nodded taking Nicole’s hand and helping her into the bathroom. She plopped her down on to the toilet seat and began drawing the bath. 

“Are you going to join me?” Nicole asked after a few minutes of silence. Waverly turned and began to remove the clothes she had just put in Nicole. Waverly was silent. “Are you mad at me?” The question took Waverly by surprise. She didn’t expect Nicole to pick up on her feelings after only knowing the woman for 5 days. Everything was going so fast and what she didn’t expect was her feelings to go so much faster. What she felt for Nicole was by far more than she had ever felt for Champ and in only 5 days she felt like she knew more about Nicole than she knew about Champ in their entire relationship. 

“No, I’m not mad at you...tonight was just a lot.” Nicole nodded. Waverly began to undress herself. 

“Talk to me.” 

“I...I didn’t expect to feel this protective. I was worried when you didn’t show up. I was scared when you didn’t reply to my text but I was terrified, Nicole, terrified when the Sheriff said that something happened to one of his cadets...you’re his only cadet.” Waverly helped Nicole into the bath, making sure that Nicole’s stitches didn’t get wet. Waverly sat down first, guiding Nicole down and nestled her between her legs, the height different made it a little hard. Nicole sunk down a little so that her head was rested on Waverly’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole said softly. She new that she had made the wrong decisions. 

“I know.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s shoulder and picked up a wash cloth, dipping it into the water. She began to smooth it over Nicole’s hair, making sure not to touch the stitches but getting as much of the dried blood out as possible. “It’s not you’re fault baby, it’s just...” Waverly paused, she felt so strange talking so deeply about her feelings to someone she hasn’t know for very long. 

“What?” Nicole turned slightly so she could look at Waverly. 

“What you did tonight, although brave, was completely stupid.” Nicole frowned, she knew what she did was wrong, she knew that she had made a mistake by getting out of the car. “What if he had killed you? I’m not trying to make you feel bad and I’m not saying that you couldn’t handle it because I know that you can, I just...” Nicole turned completely in the tub now, facing Waverly and pulling her into her lap, their eyes locked. “I only just got you...” Waverly’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I don’t wanna lose you.” 

“You’re not going to lose me baby, I promise.” Nicole smoothed back Waverly’s hair, kissing her forehead. “What I did tonight, was very stupid, I know that. And I knew as soon as I stepped out of the car, I don’t know what came over me. I just saw Mr. Kerby skulking around and I saw the bruises on Denise, and the baby and something took over me.” Nicole shook her head, in disbelief of herself. There was silence for a while, they held each other as the water slowly got cooler. When Nicole felt Waverly shiver she decided it was time to get out. “Come on baby.” They helped each other out of the bath and they took their time towelling off. 

“Nicole...are you feeling okay?” Waverly asked as they redressed, Nicole’s eyes were closed and her face was screwed up in pain as she leant against the dresser. Waverly cupped her face and tried to examine her. 

“I’m okay. Just a head ache. What I wouldn’t give to sleep right now.” Nicole said a little harshly. The painkillers that the medic had given her now thoroughly worn off, the impact of a blunt force head trauma now sinking in. 

“I know. I’m so sorry. I wish I could just let you sleep but we still have like 9 hours before you’re all clear. I’ll get you some Advil.” Waverly left the room quickly, not wanting to leave Nicole alone for too long. She got a small cup of water and two Advil from the bathroom. She hoped that the medication wouldn’t be too strong and send her to sleep. 

“Thanks.” Nicole said, swallowing the pills and water. They sat on the edge of the bed, Waverly rubbed Nicole’s back while she rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“It’s two. All you have to do is make it to midday baby, and then you can sleep as much as you want.” Waverly kissed the side of Nicole’s head. “I wish I could do something but everything I can think of would probably be counter productive.” 

“Like what?” Nicole opened one of her eyes in curiosity. 

“Just to pass time you know...a movie, reading a book, a massage...” 

“You...you wanna give me a m...massage?” Both of Nicole’s eyes opened and was now staring at Waverly with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t mind...but I think it might relax you too much.” Waverly knew what she was doing. She had a mischievous smirk about her face. To begin with, she only wanted to pass the time and make Nicole feel better, but after seeing the delight in her face at the mention of it. Waverly wanted nothing more than to give Nicole a massage. 

“How about if you check in with me every so often, just to make sure I’m not asleep?” Waverly grinned. 

“Okay.” As Waverly went about the bathroom looking for the things she would need, Nicole quickly got undressed. She laid herself on the bed face down, draping the towel she had used earlier over her butt. She heard Waverly rush around the room behind her, gathering some things. She peeked one eye open and looked around, the light was off and a warm yellow glow had taken over the room. 

“I though the mission was for me not to fall asleep.” Nicole laughed when she saw the room scattered with candles. Waverly smiled at her. 

“It’s a massage, candles are a must! Just because you’re injured doesn’t mean it can’t be romantic.” She said softly, walking back over to Nicole and sat on the side of the bed next to her. She ran her fingers gently over Nicole’s back. Nicole’s muscles jumped slightly at Waverly cold fingers. “Sorry.” Waverly picked up the bottle of baby oil next to the bed, and then looked at some of the essential oils she had lined up. “Lavender, rose, mint or sandalwood?” 

“Mmm rose.” Nicole replied, sleepily.

“Hey, wake up missy.” Waverly said obnoxiously. Trying to get her point across. 

“I’m awake, promise.” Waverly looked at the clock, willing time to go faster. She did however thank the universe for letting them have some alone time together, even if Nicole was injured. 

Waverly warmed her hands up first and then poured some baby oil on to Nicole’s back. She then put a few drops of rose scented oil into her hand and began to massage it into Nicole’s muscles. Waverly took her time, starting up on her shoulders, spending time on the back of her neck to ease the headache, she didn’t have to check in with Nicole considering that the red head kept moaning each time Waverly dug her fingers into her muscles. The smaller woman climbed onto the bed properly. 

“Is it okay if I sit on your legs?” Waverly whispered. Nicole nodded, her head still buried in the pillow. Waverley straddled the red heads thighs, accidentally pushing the damp towel higher on her butt. Waverly bit her lip. She tried to push the thought of sex to the back of her mind. She knew Nicole was too exhausted and probably in too much pain for them to make love. She couldn’t help the thoughts, especially knowing how amazing it can be and the fact that she was literally sitting on top of a very naked Nicole. 

“Are you okay?” Waverly was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Sorry?” She asked. 

“You’re tensing your legs and massaging harder than you were before. Is everything okay?” There was a playful tone to Nicole’s voice that Waverly hadn’t quite picked up on. 

“I’m...I’m fine. Sorry.” She said sheepishly. Slowing her hands down and softening her touch. Trying to relax, even with the throbbing between her legs. 

“Baby...” Nicole tried to flip but was held down by Waverly. 

“Are you...” Waverly cleared her throat a little. “Are you turned on?” Nicole giggled. Waverly let her turn and sit up to face her.

“Yeah...it’s hard not to be.” Waverly flushed and bit her lip. Nicole took her face in her hands, giving her a light kiss. 

“We can’t...you’re injured.” 

“I’m so tired. I don’t know if I could anyway.” Nicole soothed her by running her hands up and down her arms. “Maybe a massage wasn’t such a good idea.” Waverly agreed and she helped Nicole redress. They sat at the head of the bed in silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly said. “I feel like a terrible nurse.” 

“No, you’re doing great. Really, I’m okay Waves.” Nicole assured her. “I don’t have a headache anymore, and my wound doesn’t really hurt that much.” Waverly smiled at Nicole, feeling better. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep you awake for the rest of the night.” Waverly sat up on her knees and looked around the room. The women sat in bed and talked for the rest of the night, Nicole told her everything there is to know about Sam and Waverly told all the happy stories she could think of from her childhood. Before Willa died and before Wynonna disappeared the first time. Waverly fell asleep just as the sun began to come up, Nicole tucked her in to the blankets and got out of the bed. She went over to the small window and looked out, she smiled. She could never get over how beautiful Canada was, even growing up she spent a lot of time outdoors, hiking and camping. She couldn’t get enough. 

Nicole kept an eye on the time. She knew that Waverly had a shift at the Law office and Nicole really, really needed to sleep. She climbed back into the bed and snuggled up behind Waverly, Nicole still had a little while before she was allowed to sleep and she had no intentions of falling asleep but she was so damned comfortable. 

Nicole finally awoke, the sun was shining brightly through the cracked curtain. She was alone. She stretched out, feeling exhausted still. Contemplating wether or not to go back to sleep for a few hours. She rolled over to get comfortable again when her face hit a piece of paper. 

‘Hi beautiful.   
I couldn’t bare to wake you. I hope you’re feeling better and your head doesn’t hurt too much. Please stay as long as you like, I hope you’re still there when I get home. No pressure. 

Waverly  
Xxxx’

Nicole smiled and tucked the note under her phone on the nightstand. After about an hour of trying to fall back to sleep with no luck, she decided to take advantage of the down time and try to call her brother. Talking about him with Waverly during the night had made her miss him even more. She dialed the number she always dreaded. 

“Hello?” Her grandma voice made her recoil instantly, she almost had the urge to hang up. 

“Hi, it’s Nicole.” 

“Oh hello. Sam isn’t here.” Nicole rolled her eyes, her grandma did this almost every time she called, trying her hardest to keep Sam from talking to her. 

“Please, Gran. I just want to talk to my brother. Please.” 

“He’s at summer bible school. He won’t be back until next week. Call back then.” Just as her grandma seemed to go to hang up, Nicole stopped her. 

“Why do you do this? He’s my family, I love him and I know he loves me too. I’ve done what you’ve asked and stayed away, why do you try so hard to keep him from me?” Silence. Nicole’s eyes welled with tears. “Gran.” 

“You’re a pervert. Why would I want a pervert around my grandson? Corrupting him, thinking it’s okay to live like that...unnatural, disgusting...” the line went dead. Nicole threw her phone down and curled up into the bed, crying. She didn’t know how long she was like that until she heard the door unlock and saw Waverly gingerly step through. Waverly took one look at Nicole and dropped her bag, instantly at her side. 

“Baby? Baby, what’s wrong?” Nicole’s tear stained face worried Waverly, Nicole was soundly sleeping when she had left. Nicole wanted to tell her but when she tried to say something more tears fell and the words wouldn’t come out. She fell into Waverly’s arms and cried. The brunette soothed the taller woman by stroking her hair, careful not to hurt her head wound. “Please, Nicole. Talk to me. I’m so worried.” Nicole sat up and swiped the tears from her face. She took a few shaky breaths and tried to contain herself. 

“I...I called to talk to Sam...” Nicole shook head head as more tears began to fall. Waverly wiped them away with her thumbs and kissed her softly on her cheek. 

“Shh. It’s okay.” Waverly pulled Nicole back into her arms. 

“Gran answered. She said Sam had gone away. Bible camp.” Nicole scoffed. “I don’t know where it came from but I just asked her why she didn’t want me around him so much...I...” Nicole choked out another sob. 

“Hey. Shhh baby.” Waverly stroked her short red hair. Waverly knew that Nicole was strong, physically and mentally. But this side of Nicole was precious and rare. Her heart broke for the woman, she wanted to pick up all the little pieces of Nicole and put them back together. 

“She called me a pervert. She said I was disgusting and unnatural. She hates me. What if Sam starts to hate me?” Nicole broke once more, sobbing into Waverly’s chest. 

“That will never happen, Nicole. I promise you. He knows who you are, and he loves you so much.” They sat there on the bed for hours, Waverly holding Nicole. Nicole had fallen back to sleep and Waverly just held her. The sun had well and truly gone down when Nicole woke again. The only light was coming from the small television in the corner of the room, Waverly was watching some sort of documentary on ancient civilisations. 

“Hey.” Nicole said groggily. Waverly smiled at her. 

“Hey cutie. How are you feeling?” Nicole shrugged, still feeling the heartache of what her grandmother had said to her but also feeling a lot better physically for finally having a decent amount of sleep. 

“I’m okay. I’m sorry about earlier.” Waverly shook her head, and kissed Nicole chastely. 

“Don’t you dare apologise. I love that you feel comfortable enough to open up to me. Thank you, Nicole.” Nicole smiled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. In the moment a loud gurgling sound came from Nicole. “Is that your stomach?” Waverly asked, shocked. “Have you eaten anything today?” 

“No, I guess I haven’t.” Waverly got up immediately and put her shoes on. 

“Stay here. I’m going to get food.” Waverly was gone. Nicole took advantage of the spare moment to get cleaned up. She crept into the bathroom and washed her face, she found a spare toothbrush in the cabinet and brushed her teeth. She felt a little better but the sadness lingered. She missed her brother so much that she felt it physically, an ache in the pit of her stomach. Nicole climbed back into bed just as Waverly returned, toting a large box with steam rising from the top. 

“Wow. Who else are you feeding?” Nicole asked sarcastically. Waverly smirked. 

“I just want to make sure you eat enough, baby.” She put the box on the foot of the bed and began to pull things out. “We’ve got fries, veggie burgers, waffles, tater tots and a grilled cheese.” She then pulled another box out of the bigger box and pulled out 3 large cups. “There’s also, a chocolate milkshake, a soda and iced tea!” Waverly looked so proud of herself. Nicole grinned at her and shook her head. 

“Looks fantastic baby, I hope you’re going to help me, because I don’t know how far I’m gonna get.” Nicole laughed, looking at all of the food scattered across the bed. She grabbed at the cup with the soda and took a long pull from the straw. 

“Sure.” They ate, they surprisingly finished almost all the food. Waverly kept looking over at Nicole, still worried about her. 

“Will you stop? I’m okay. I’ve processed it and I’m just not going to dwell on what she said.” Nicole said, scrunching up some of the food wrappers and tossing them into the empty box. “Plus, I have something else to worry about.” 

“What’s that?” Waverly asked, drinking the rest of her milkshake. 

“I think Nedley is going to fire me.”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a surprise for Nicole and Nicole gets a chance to stick up for her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please let me know if you guys are still interested in reading this fic, I’m not sure how long it’s going to be but I’m still enjoying writing it! 
> 
> Also, the song in this chapter isn’t really my kind jam but I think it kind of fits.

Nicole nervously knocked on Nedley’s office door. She had spent the morning fretting over what he would say, he couldn’t technically fire her because she was placed by the academy. But he definitely had the power to make the rest of her stay miserable. The look on his face the night of the incident struck fear in her heart. Sheriff Nedley was the first person she spoke to when she arrived in Purgatory, he was sweet and accommodating. He helped her get everything she needed so settle in to her makeshift home. Just in the week that she had known him, she felt a fatherly connection with him. Something she had been without for a long time. 

The door opened and Nedley stared at her for a moment, expressionless as he turned and sat back down at his desk. He gestured toward the seat across from him. Nicole sat, fidgeting with the hem of her button down. 

“Are you feeling better?” Nedley broke the silence. 

“Yes, sir. Much better.” Nicole rushed out. She wanted so badly not to disappoint the Sheriff. “Sir, I’m really sorry about what happened the other night. I wasn’t thinking, I saw Mr Kerby and my body just took on a mind of its own. Lonnie did the right thing, he told me to stay in the cruiser and to call back up if anything looked or felt susp...” 

“Haught.” Nedley put his hand up to stop Nicole’s rambling. “Please.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I’m not going to get you transferred or put you on paperwork duty if that’s what you’re thinking. Look, how you handled the situation was dumb but I’ve never had a cadet with so much enthusiasm for the job.” Nicole couldn’t help but smile. It was definitely not what she was expecting. “I think your instinct might need a little honing, but you’ve definitely got the right amount of guts.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Nicole smiled again, pride welled up inside her. 

“I know this is out of the blue and very premature but I just want you to know that, there will always be a position here in purgatory for you Officer Haught. Uh, if you want it...you know, after graduation and you’re full training.” Nicole tried so hard to keep her tears at bay, she was shocked. She honestly thought he was going to reprimand her and have the academy reassign her. 

“I will definitely keep that in mind, sir. Thank you so much.” After Nicole left Nedley’s office and had rounded the corner she blew out a relieved breath. All she had ever wanted to do was be a cop and having a well loved and experienced Sheriff tell her that she has what it takes, well that was just the cherry on top. 

Nicole sat at the bar waiting for Waverly. At first she waited up in the small apartment while Waverly got ready for their night out but an hour almost passed while she was in the bathroom so Nicole called through the door and told her she was going downstairs for a drink, and to hurry up. 

Wynonna was sitting further down the bar talking to two men, one with a broody pout and piercing brown eyes and the other with a style that looked as if the man was from another era in time. She was clearly flirting with both of the men, they seemed to be competing for her affections. Nicole rolled her eyes when she heard Wynonna’s obnoxious and quite clearly fake laugh. Nicole looked at her watch again, thirty minutes since Chrissy had texted her asking where they were. 

She looked up when she heard footsteps hurrying down the wooden staircase. Nicole’s eyes lit up when she saw Waverly. A skin tight plaid long sleeved top, tucked into a short faux leather skirt paired with knee high black boots. 

“Wow baby,” She said eyeing the smaller woman. “You look incredible.” Waverly put a lot more effort into her hair and make-up. She wanted to look her best so that Nicole’s eyes didn’t wander too far, especially not in the direction of one Stephanie Jones. 

They made it to Pussy Willows without another text from Chrissy. When they walked inside they instantly scowled when all they could hear was a very drunk man singing his own rendition of Turning Japanese by The Vapors. They quickly found the other girls and sat at the table. 

“Oh my god! Waves! I didn’t know you knew Nicole.” Chrissy beamed, clearly happy that Waverly was there. As Waverley turned to greet Stephanie she noticed that the tall blonde woman was staring at Nicole. Nicole was oblivious as she tried to get the attention of the waitress. 

“Hi Steph. It’s good to see you! It’s been what, like 3 years?” Stephanie looked at Waverly, and gave her a false smile.

“Yeah something like that.” Stephanie put her hand across the table once Nicole gave up on the waitress. “Hi, I’m Stephanie. But you can call me Steph.” Nicole gave her a polite smile and shook her hand, pulling away a little forcefully when she felt Stephanie trying to hold onto her hand flirtatiously. Waverly rolled her eyes. 

They finally got the attention of the waitress and ordered some drinks and a snack for the table. Nicole had a rule about always having something to eat while consuming alcohol, Waverly loved that about her. Responsible and looking out for everyone’s wellbeing. Stephanie had been making small talk with Nicole, asking about the academy and her love life. Nicole felt a little awkward considering that her and Waverly hadn’t spoken about wether or not they were going public with their relationship, being so new, and for all Chrissy and Stephanie knew, Waverly was still with Champ. 

Waverly and Chrissy were deep into a conversation when Waverly felt Nicole’s hand on her thigh, she squeezed it a few times trying to get her attention. When Waverly finally looked over to Nicole she realised that Stephanie was blantantly flirting with Nicole and Nicole was very aware. 

Stephanie had somehow undone a couple of the buttons of her top and was now leaning on the table with her elbows, Nicole made an obvious point to look anywhere else but at her chest. 

“Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, you wanna come?” Nicole asked Waverly, pleading with her eyes. 

“Uh yeah sure.” The two women quickly left the table and made it to the ladies room. 

“Holy crap, she is relentless.” Nicole said as soon as the door closed behind them. “Did you see her?” 

“Yeah I saw her.” Waverly said, “she looks great huh...” the melancholy look on Waverly’s face made Nicole confused. But then it clicked. 

“Waves, you have nothing to worry about.” Nicole wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss to her forehead. Looking into her eyes. “I only want you. She’s too much, all that make up and her boobs practically in my face...why would I want that, when I have you? Beautiful, amazing Waverly, with hair for days and stunning eyes?” Waverly’s bashful smile made Nicole grin. Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole, smiling through the kiss. “Stephanie keeps asking about my love life. We haven’t spoken about if we were going public with our relationship so, I didn’t say anything...” 

“Well, considering I practically screamed that I was on a date with you in the middle of Shorty’s at my ex-boyfriends face...I guess that’s as public as you can get...so if you want to tell Steph that I’m your girlfriend, Nicole, you have my permission.” Nicole smiled and nodded, lacing her fingers with Waverly’s pulling the shorter woman out of the bathroom behind her. As they arrived back at the table, Chrissy and Stephanie both had shocked looks on their face when they saw Nicole and Waverly holding hands, Waverly’s free hand clutching Nicole’s upper arm. 

“Thanks for coming with me, baby.” Nicole said, as they sat back into the booth. 

“No problem, cutie.” Waverly grinned and booped Nicole’s nose. When the two women looked back at their companions, stunned faces greeted them. 

“Uh, Waves?” Chrissy asked, slowly and confused. 

“Oh, right sorry. I forgot to mention, Champ and I broke up, and now I’m dating Nicole.” Waverly said with a single shoulder shrug and then smiled sweetly up at her girlfriend. 

“Oh okay.” Chrissy said, as if nothing had happened but Waverly smiled inwardly when she saw the salty scowl on Stephanie’s face as she continued to stare back and forth between Nicole and Waverly. 

They talked for a while and watched the drunken patrons sing. Laughing at the singers and poking good hearted fun at the silliness of it all. Just as Nicole was about to whisper to Waverly about possibly leaving and spending a little more time together just the two of them, a voice came over the microphone. 

“Ahem, okay guys, next up we have...” the scruffy MC looked at a piece of paper and squinted, “Waverly Earp.” The crowd began to clap in encouragement and Nicole looked at Waverly stunned. 

“Waves!” Nicole grinned, she was so excited to see this. Waverly wasn’t at all drunk, she’d been drinking mostly soda all night. “When did you?” 

“When I went to get the last round.” Waverly grinned and got out of the booth, looking at Nicole as she back up toward the stage. 

Once on the stage Waverly felt a little nervous, not because she was singing in front of a crowd but because she was singing to Nicole. She cleared her throat away from the mic and look bashfully over at Nicole. 

“This is dedicated to my gorgeous girlfriend Nicole.” She said, pointing to the red head. Stephanie rolled her eyes gaudily and slumped back in her seat in defeat. Nicole stood so she could see the stage better and the music began to play. 

Something must have gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain 

Nicole’s grin was other worldly. She recalled a conversation they had while in bed the night before about their favourite songs, Waverly remember Nicole’s favourite song. 

Let go of the wheel, it’s the bullet lane   
Now I’m seeing red, not thinking straight   
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me 

Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need  
All I need, yeah you’re all I need

Nicole’s feet took her closer to the stage, her hands on her hips, amazed at her girlfriend’s angelic voice. She couldn’t get over how lucky she had gotten with finding someone like Waverly. 

It’s you babe,   
And I’m a sucker for the way that you move babe,   
and I could try to run but it would be useless  
You’re the blame   
Just one hit and you will know I’ll never been the same 

It’s you, babe  
And I’m a sucker for the way that you move babe,  
And I could try to run but it would be useless   
You’re the blame   
Just one hit and you will know I’ll never been the same

Waverly only looked straight at Nicole the whole time, trying her hardest not to blush and grin like a fool. She had never done anything like this, or even had the thought especially not for Champ and seeing Nicole’s reaction, it was possibly the best decision had made in a while, except for maybe asking Nicole out. 

Sneaking in LA when the lights are low   
Off of one touch I could overdose   
She said ‘stop playing it safe girl, I wanna see you lose control’ 

Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need  
All I need, yeah you’re all I need

It’s you, babe  
And I’m a sucker for the way that you move babe,  
And I could try to run but it would be useless   
You’re the blame   
Just one hit and you will know I’ll never been the same

You’re in my blood  
You’re in my veins  
You’re in my head 

It’s you, babe  
And I’m a sucker for the way that you move babe,  
And I could try to run but it would be useless   
You’re the blame   
Just one hit and you will know I’ll never been the same.   
I’ll never ever ever be the same 

Waverly bowed and the crowd cheered. They obviously weren’t expecting someone who could actually sing getting on stage at a place like Pussy Willows. She fell into Nicole’s arms immediately and laughed. 

“Oh my god, Waves! That’s was amazing.” Nicole hugged her and kissed the top of her her. 

“I’ve never done that before!” Waverly looked up at Nicole and laughed. “I just wanted to.” She shrugged. 

“I loved it and I love that song!” Nicole grinned. 

“I know. It makes me think of you when it goes ‘now I’m seeing red, not thinking straight’” Waverly laughed at the thought.

“Oh I get it, cause my hair and because I’m gay.” Nicole laughed with her as they made their way back to the booth. Chrissy celebrated Waverly’s performance and Stephanie got up and went to the bar, followed by Nicole to get Waverly some water after her performance. She stood next to her and tapped awkwardly on the bar when Stephanie turned to her. 

“I don’t know what you see in her, she’s so stuck up.” Stephanie scoffed. “Her sister is insane, their whole family is weird.” Nicole felt anger bubble up inside her. 

“Why don’t you stop trying to ruin everyone else’s night and just try to enjoy yours...maybe keep your opinions to yourself. Waverly isn’t stuck up, she is the most kind, free spirited, generous and loving person I have ever met. Maybe if you were genuine someone might one day think the same of you.” Nicole grabbed the cup of water and stormed back to the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly noticed the look on Nicole’s face instantly. Nicole shook her head and gave her the cup. 

“Nothing. Can we go?” Waverly sculled her water and nodded. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” Waverly said her goodbyes as Nicole stood awkwardly to one side. Chrissy smiled at Nicole which she returned but kept her eyes from Stephanie. She felt so angry and disgusted at the woman for saying something about the woman she was falling for, or even just saying something bad about anyone in general. 

When Waverly grabbed her hand and squeezed it she felt a little better. Waverly has no idea what had gotten into her girlfriend but she was determined to find out. They walked to the car slowly in silence, Waverly hoped that Nicole would say something on her own volition. She waited. 

“Baby, what happened back there?” Nicole shook her head, still fuming. 

“Ugh, Stephanie. She was jealous, and salty. She was just...out of line.” They made it to the car, Nicole unlocked it and leaned against the back passenger side door. 

“What did she say?” Waverly knew that it must have been something about her, or that she made a pass at Nicole. 

“You don’t want to know...and I’d really rather not repeat it. I don’t want to cause anything between friends.” Nicole put her hands up and went to move to the drivers side only to be stopped by Waverly. 

“No I do want to know Nicole. That’s not fair. Something clearly bothered you about what she said and it was obviously something about me so spill!” Waverly said forcefully. Nicole took a deep breath. 

“Fine. She said you are stuck up, and that you’re whole family is weird.” Waverly scoffed and her jaw dropped. She knew that Stephanie could be a piece of work but she thought that they were friends at least. 

“That...that...ugh!” Waverly looked back to the club, feeling strongly about going back in there and giving that girl a piece of her mind. 

“No Waves, don’t. Don’t worry, I put her in her place. Let’s just go back to Shorty’s and go to bed.” She didn’t mean for it to sound like a proposition but she guessed it kind of was. Her little incident on Tuesday night had put their love making plans on hold and she would definitely like to make up for it. Waverly took a deep breath, huffed a little. She nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. 

“Okay.”


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly spend some much needed time together ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is a couple days late. I was sick and basically slept for like 48 hours. But I’m better now, so enjoy!   
> This is basically just a chapter of smut with a little bit of dialogue at the end.

Nicole’s good mood wasn’t completely ruined but Stephanie’s rude remarks. She was still buzzing from Waverly’s performance. The night was still young by the time they had made it back to Shorty’s. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Waverly moved about the room, removing her jewellery. 

When she looked over at Nicole she grinned. Nicole was leaned back propped up by her arms, just staring and smiling. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Nicole stood up and walked to her girlfriend, taking her hips in her hard. “You need help to undress?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

“I mean this top is really tight, I could probably use a hand.” She said innocently, turning to face the mirror. Nicole’s hands snaked to the front of Waverly’s top, that was tucked into her skirt and lifted it slightly, pushing her hands underneath and slowly sliding the garment up Waverly’s body, lingering over her breasts. A small gasp came from the smaller woman as Nicole’s fingers ghosted over her bra-clad nipples. She pulled the top off completely and began to kiss along the side of Waverly’s neck. Bringing forth tiny moans from the brunette. 

Nicole’s hands pulled Waverly back against her firmly, connecting their bodies. Waverly pushed back against her. 

“Baby.” Nicole moaned, her eyes half closed in arousal. Waverly began to peel the zip of her skirt down, Nicole caught her hand and finished for her. Dropping the skirt to the floor. Waverly and Nicole’s eyes locked through the mirror, staring silently at each other as Nicole’s hands came up to cup Waverly’s breasts over her black lace bra. She kneaded her breasts, tugging lightly at her nipples. Waverly’s gasps and whimpers spurred Nicole on, her right hand unclasping the bra and letting it fall to the ground, replacing it with her warm hands. 

“Nicole...fuck...” the redhead bit her lip, hearing her name fall from Waverly’s lips made her throb. Waverly’s hand came up to take Nicole by the back of her neck, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. 

Nicole backed them up toward the bed and Waverly turned around and began to undo Nicole’s jeans. Nicole watched as she undressed her, jeans first and then her shirt. Waverly wasn’t waiting around, she took her panties off and crawled onto the bed. Nicole followed suit after removing her underwear. They kissed and touched for what seemed like hours, caressing and squeezing each other’s bodies. 

“I want to taste you.” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s lips. Waverly bit her lip and nodded. Nicole began to kiss down Waverly’s body, stopping at her breast, taking each nipple between her teeth briefly, tugging and nibbling. Whimpers from Waverly made her grin, it was the most erotic sound she thought she had ever heard. 

Waverly’s hands are instantly in Nicole’s hair as she kisses down her stomach. Nicole’s hand goes to the back of one of Waverly’s knees and lifts her leg to spread her slightly. Nicole kissed her inner thigh, but wasted no time. She ran her tongue along Waverly with one slow lick, leaving soft little kisses on her clit before pressing her tongue hard against her. 

“Holy...fuck...” Waverly’s hands tugged on Nicole’s hair, almost pulling her away. Nicole grinned against her but didn’t stop. Taking Waverly’s clit into her mouth she sucked it, laving her tongue against her over and over. Her arms came around her thighs and held her steady as Waverly’s legs began to shake. Heavy gasps and long moans fell from Waverly in quick succession as her legs drew tighter around Nicole’s head. Nicole didn’t stop, Waverly gasped and dug her nails into Nicole’s scalp, not too hard to hurt her but just hard enough to let Nicole know not to stop. Waverly’s orgasm subsided but her legs kept shaking, her eyes were shut and she had the biggest dreamiest smile on her face. 

“You okay baby?” Nicole asked as she kissed her way back up her girlfriend’s body. 

“Mhm.” Was all she got in response. Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly’s shoulder, happy to let her linger in post orgasmic bliss a little longer. Waverly giggled and finally opened her eyes. 

“What’s so funny?” Waverly turned and ran her fingers up Nicole’s arm, stopping to cup her cheek. 

“That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Nicole blushed. 

“I’m...I’m glad.” Nicole said bashfully, she knew that she had never had a problem in the bedroom department but hearing it from Waverly really made her feel special. 

“Your turn...I don’t think I’m ready to...uh, do that but...” Waverly’s fingers walked their way down to Nicole’s apex and stopped just shy. Nicole spread her legs a little and bit her lip, looking into Waverly’s eyes. Her fingers dipped into the red head’s folds and gasped. “You’re so wet.” Nicole blushed again. 

Waverly’s fingers slowly circled her clit, using different amounts of pressure and then going the opposite way before running here finger back and forth over it. Nicole’s moans were increasing and Waverly stifled them with a languid kiss. The taller woman’s hips began to rock in time with Waverly’s finger, pushing herself against Waverly. 

“More...please.” Nicole got out between kisses, her hot breath against Waverly’s lips. She slid down a little further and toyed her middle finger at Nicole’s entrance. A soft whimper came from the red head, Waverly bit her lip. She couldn’t get any sexier right? It would be impossible. 

Waverly pushed her finger inside as far as it could go and Nicole’s back arched off the bed, grabbing at the sheets beneath them. Waverly set a slow pace, but she could tell Nicole was getting impatient. 

“More baby?” Waverly asked. Nicole nodded, her eyes heavy with arousal staring back into Waverly’s. As Waverly pulled back out she added her ring finger and pushed slowly back inside her girlfriend, earning a long low moan. Nicole’s hips set the rhythm for Waverly, not to fast but certainly not slow. She curled her fingers slightly and immediately found that perfect spot, she knew because Nicole’s hips faulted and stuttered, along with a gasp. She continued to rub that spot over and over. The heel of her palm against Nicole’s clit. Waverly saw the toned muscles of Nicole’s stomach begin to flutter. Nicole’s hand grabbed Waverly’s wrist holding it still as she ground herself down on to Waverly’s hand. The smaller woman continued to curl and rub her fingers inside of Nicole. Hot, hard burst of air fell from Nicole as her orgasm hit her, her eyes far back in her head and her mouth hung open. Waverly stilled herself inside Nicole, letting the woman slowly come down. 

“Oh my...God.” The last word was drawn out and exaggerated and Waverly grinned. Nicole opened her eyes and locked them with her girlfriend, Waverly winked at Nicole as she drew her hand up and slowly put her fingers in her mouth. Nicole’s jaw dropped and watched her girlfriend suck the fingers that were just inside of her. Nicole swallowed thickly. 

“Mmm.” Waverly pulled her fingers out of her mouth and bit her lip, staring back at Nicole. They laid there huddled together for a while before Nicole decided to speak. 

“Baby, um...will you, I mean I know that you already have an apartment...” Nicole stopped herself and gathered her thoughts. “Do you maybe want to come and stay with me when we go back to Toronto? It’s totally okay if you don’t, I know you have to sort some stuff out with Champ first and you probably don’t want to have to deal with packing and moving but...” Waverly’s finger stopped Nicole from continuing to babble. 

“I’d love to.” Nicole grinned. 

“Yeah?” Waverly nodded and kissed her girlfriend. They smiled into the kiss. They spoke for a while about Nicole’s house and a good route for the bus to campus for Waverly, how close it was to the academy and explained that her house was her parents before their mom died, it was left to Nicole in their will and she took the deed over when she was eighteen. 

“Why couldn’t you and your brother just live there after you turned eighteen?” Waverly asked after a little silence. 

“Because, grandma is his legal guardian. I wasn’t 18 when mom died, so I wasn’t listed as a guardian. My uncle Bryan was my parents lawyer, he read the will after moms funeral. I remember the look he gave me when he handed me the keys to dads old mustang, he wanted that car so bad. I had half a mind to give it to him too.” Nicole said a sad look on her face. 

“Why?” 

“It was the only thing left of my dad other than some clothes and paperwork. Dad and uncle Bryan were really close and he didn’t get anything...no house, no car.” Nicole shrugged. “I should have given him the car.” 

“Is he still around?” Nicole nodded and leant over to flick the lamp off, drenching the room in darkness. 

“We talk on birthdays and Christmas, briefly. Sam and I are his only family.” Waverly nodded against Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole’s breath evened out and Waverly could tell she was asleep. She had trouble falling asleep, she kept thinking about Nicole and how it must be so difficult to be so far away from someone you love. She never really felt that after losing her dad and sister, she was never close with them. She wanted to make things right for Nicole, she wanted to give her everything she deserved but she just had to figure out how.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Wayhaught in this one, just trying to set some things up!

Nicole was gone in the morning. She wanted to make up for lost time since being away from the station for two days after the incident. She wanted to make Nedley proud, especially after everything he said and his offer. Waverly’s shift at Shorty’s wasn’t until the late afternoon, she lazed about and took her time getting ready for the day. She planned to see Nicole around lunch time so she had a couple hours to kill. 

She laid back on the bed and took a deep breath. She opened her phone and pulled up her internet browser. She wasn’t really sure where to start, or what she expected. She searched the first thing that came to mind. 

‘Bryan Haught’ 

Information immediately came up, the website for the firm that he owned and a phone number. Before she could think too hard about it she dialed the number. 

“Haught Legal, this is Jeanne, how may I assist you today?” Waverly froze, she didn’t think this far ahead.

“Uh, um, hi. I’m looking for Bryan Haught.” Waverly stood from the bed and began to pace the room. 

“And may I ask who’s calling?” 

“My name is Waverly. I’m calling on behalf of his Niece, Nicole.” There was a small silence and a click clack sound of a keyboard being tapped. 

“Do you mind holding?” 

“No problem.” The line went silent and a jingle faded in. She really hadn’t thought about what she might say if she actually spoke to Nicole’s uncle. Should she be doing this? Would Nicole be upset that she was meddling in her personal life? Would she be grateful that her girlfriend cared so much? She began to panic. 

“This is Bryan Haught. Can I help you?” It was too late, a strong male voice rang into Waverly’s ear. It’s cadence was soothing, just like Nicole’s. 

“Uh, hi. Mr Haught, I’m a friend of Nicole’s...” 

“Is everything okay? Is Nicole alright?” Waverly smiled at the concern is his voice. She was glad that there was someone else on Nicole’s side. 

“Yes, everything is fine. I uh, I just called because well, to be honest I’m not really sure why I called...”

“Okay?” Confusion evident in his voice, Waverly tried to gather her thoughts. 

“I was talking to Nicole last night, and she mentioned that you were your brother and sister-in-law’s attorney. I don’t know if you are aware of the strain between Nicole and her grandmother...” 

“Nicole doesn’t really tell me much and my visits with Sam are brief to say the least. They’re grandmother isn’t the friendliest of people so I tend to steer clear.” 

“I think you really need to talk to your niece sir, I think you’ll both benefit from seeing each other. I feel like she’s missing something, she needs her family.” The genuine concern in Waverly’s voice must have triggered something for the man. 

“She’s in Purgatory right now?” Waverly nodded, as if he could see. 

“Yes sir, she’s interning at the Sheriff’s department here.” 

“I’ve got a conference in Edmonton this coming Monday through Wednesday...If you could somehow get her there within those couple of days, I’d love to see her.” Waverly was ecstatic but nervous. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get Nicole there, or how she was going to get Nedley to give Nicole more time off. She had a lot of planning to do. After saying their goodbyes and swapping information Bryan and Waverly hung up. 

“Oh hey Nonna!” Waverly rushed down the stair and saw her sister about to leave. Wynonna turned around, bottle of whiskey in hand. Waverly rolled her eyes. “You know you really gotta start paying for the booze you take.” 

“Waves, it’s a family business...I basically own the place.” Wynonna shrugged and went to leave again. Waverly shook her head and smirked at her sister. 

“Uh, I need a favour.” Wynonna looked her sister up and down, the smaller girl twiddling her thumbs nervously. 

“Depends.” 

“I need to borrow the truck on Monday and probably most of Tuesday too.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes curiously at her sister. “Please don’t ask too many questions, I’m just trying to do a thing and I don’t even know how I’m gonna do it and I’m stressed out!” Waverly threw her hands up and tugged on her own hair. Wynonna grabbed her hands and tried to calm her. 

“What is going on baby girl?” Wynonna dragged her sister to an empty table and sat her down. Waverly took a deep breath and thought about the consequences of possibly divulging personal information about Nicole that Nicole may not want her to divulge. 

“Uh, well...Nicole’s uncle is going to be in Edmonton next week and Nicole hasn’t seen him in a really long time and I want to surprise her by taking her there for a night to see him. But I need the truck so she doesn’t get suspicious if I ask to drive her car.” 

“You know Edmonton is like a four hour drive?” Wynonna asked.

“Yes but I think it’s worth the trip.” 

After Waverly squared up the transportation all she had to figure out was how to Nicole out of the station for two days. She figured just explaining the situation to Nedley would be the best option. Waverly was due at the station to have lunch with Nicole before her patrol with Lonnie. 

“Hey baby.” Nicole said over a mountain of paperwork. Waverly sat down and deposited Nicole’s lunch in front of her with a smile. 

“Toasted chicken and avocado wrap and sweet potato fries for my baby.” Waverly was so proud of herself, her grin making Nicole almost melt. Nicole smiled just as happily back as they ate in comfortable silence, Waverly with her vegan chickpea pancakes that Gus makes special for her. 

“Nedley asked me to make up for lost time this weekend, I’m probably going to be MIA for two days. Sorry. I’ll be buried under this pile of paperwork.” Waverly frowned, not so happy that she won’t be seeing her girlfriend almost at all on the weekend. 

“That’s okay. Maybe we can make a plan to see each other Sunday night?” Waverly asked, glancing over as Nedley walked out of his office to speak to Lonnie. She hoped he was in a caring and sympathetic mood. 

“Absolutely. Nothing I would love more.” Nicole checked the time and ate a little faster as Lonnie came over, indicating that it was patrol time. “You want me to stay tonight?” She asked. 

“Of course baby, I want you with me every night.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and they both smiled at each other. Lonnie rolled his eyes. 

“You two are worse than the notebook.” Waverly and Nicole chuckled and said their goodbyes. Nicole leaned in for a soft kiss and whispered that she would see her later. Nicole and Lonnie left as Waverly tidied up their lunch containers and waited for them to be out of sight. Waverly walked over to Nedley’s office and knocked twice. He called for her to enter and she did so gingerly. 

“Hi, Sheriff! Just your friendly neighborhood Waverly.” Waverly grinned and waved enthusiastically as she closed the door behind her. 

“Hello Miss Earp, nice to see you. What can I do for you?” Waverly sat down and pulled a box out of her handbag. A large white box. Nedley looked at the box in confusion. 

“Well I just had this huge box of donuts in my bag and I thought, you know who would love a box of donuts, Sheriff Nedley, that’s who.” Nedley gave her a questioning look.

“You aren’t making a joke about the cops and donuts stereotype are you?” Waverly feigned hurt. 

“I would never. However, I do need a favour.” Just as Nedley had picked up a donut and was about to take a bite. He dropped it back into the box and huffed.

“I knew it was too good to be true. Lay it on me.” Waverly smiled and sat up straight. 

“I need you to give Nicole Monday and Tuesday off so we can go to Edmonton and see her uncle Bryan who she hasn’t seen in a long time and also she doesn’t know so I’d really like it if you maybe didn’t say anything and just tell her that it’s because she worked the weekend or something...” Waverly finished in one breath and Nedley just stared at her then shrugged. 

“Okay.” He picked his donut back up and took a bite. 

“Okay?” Waverly double checked incase she heard him wrong. 

“Yeah. I was going to give her Monday off anyway. She’s the hardest worker here and besides, it’s summer you gals are too young to spend your time working. Just make sure she’s back and ready for work on Wednesday.” Waverly couldn’t believe her ears. Nedley has sure loosened up a lot since she and Chrissy were in high school. He was always checking on Chrissy, gave her early curfews, she was never allowed out on the weekends. 

“You’re a good man, Sheriff.” Waverly smiled genuinely at him and stood to leave. 

“I try.” He said before taking another bite of his donut. Waverly was so happy with how the day turned out. All he has to do now is figure out where they were going to stay and make the arrangements. She was so excited. She hoped Nicole wasn’t going to be upset. 

Waverly’s shift went by a lot quicker than she expected. Friday nights were always busy and she was able to lose herself in the work. It helped that Rosita was there, they always had fun. She spent most of the night telling Rosita all about Nicole and Rosita spent most of the night fake puking and teasing Waverly about how “in love” she is. 

“So what if I am?” Rosita rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve known her a week!” Rosita pointed out as she poured another beer from the tap and sliding it over to her customer. 

“Look I know, I can see how you think it’s so soon to be talking about love but Nicole and I we have this connection...” Waverly stopped to take an order. Rosita stood behind her cleaning a glass. “It’s magnetic and when I’m around her I feel floaty and I get butterflies, my body gets all tingly...” Waverly sighed and smiled dreamily. 

“Well, just be careful that after the summer ends and you go back to Toronto that she doesn’t just up and dump you.” Rosita warned and went to pick up a food order from the kitchen. Waverly thought about what Rosita said and it put a frown on her face. Nicole wouldn’t do that. Surely. 

After her shift was over Waverly trudged up the stairs and into her little apartment only to find Nicole asleep in her uniform across the bed. She stopped and smiled lovingly at her. She must have missed her when she came in, she knew Nicole wouldn’t have wanted to interrupt her while working. 

“Baby?” Waverly nudged her tall girlfriend and shook her slightly. A moan of protest came from the red head and Waverly giggled. “Come on baby, you have to get out of your uniform.” Nicole sleepily rolled over and looked at Waverly standing above her. 

“Woah. I must have fallen asleep. I’m so sorry.” Nicole sat up and rubbed her eyes. Waverly ran her hand through Nicole’s hair and smiled. 

“You wanna take a shower?” Nicole nodded and followed Waverly into the bathroom. They undressed separately and climbed into the shower together. 

“How was your day?” Waverly asked as she began to rub soap up and down Nicole’s arms. 

“Long and paperworky. Oh and Nedley was in a very generous mood, he told me to take Tuesday off as well as my already rostered day off on Monday.” Waverly smiled feeling proud of herself. 

“Wow, that is so nice.” Nicole took the soap from Waverly and began to soap up her girlfriend’s back. 

“Yeah. I tried to refuse but he insisted and said that Officer Banks wanted an extra shift anyway.” Nicole shrugged and shook her head. 

“Oh well, good for you baby. Maybe you can catch up on some sleep that you so obviously need.” Waverly said, referring to how she found Nicole when she got in from downstairs. The two finished their shower, changed and crawled into bed. Waverly wanted to badly to tell Nicole about her uncle and that they were going to visit but she decided against telling her and snuggled into Nicole’s side. 

Waverly was excited to have the day off. Although she wouldn’t see Nicole, she was grateful for the time that she would be able to spend with Wynonna. She felt like she had hardly seen her in a week and looked forward to spending a day with her. She woke to find Nicole already gone so she had herself some breakfast, borrowed Gus’s truck and headed over to the homestead to find Wynonna. Once there she went inside and up stairs to grab a few things from her room like clothes and a few extra pieces of jewellery for the upcoming week. The house was silent. Too silent, meaning that Wynonna was not home. Waverly frowned and pulled her phone out to call her. 

“Hey. It’s me. Just wondering where you are, I was hoping we could hang out today...you know, movies...drinking. Anyway, call me when you get this.” Waverly got back into the truck and moved to leave, as she pulled out of the drive way and began to drive down the long dusty road. A heavily intoxicated, disheveled and dirty Wynonna Earp came in to view trudging drunkenly down the road toward the homestead. Waverly stopped right next to her and opened the window. 

“Wynonna...what are you doing?” 

“Well I got drunk, and then rejected by two different guys in the span for an hour, so I figured I would try anywhere else by shorty’s so I went to Pussy Willows, but then I got more drunk and more rejected, so I was like I’ll just go home, but then I realised my truck was still in town and I had no money left, and also the sun was happening. So I just walked.” Wynonna shrugged, and squinted at the morning sun. 

“You walked?” Wynonna nodded. “8 miles?” She nodded again. “Drunk?” And again. 

“Yah. I’m going home now.” Wynonna began to walk but Waverly called out to her. 

“Get in the truck, Nonna.” Wynonna climbed into the truck and Waverly turned back to the homestead. She took her into the house, poured her some coffee, helped her change and put her into bed. Wynonna was asleep in seconds. Waverly sat on the bed and looked around. She snooped around Wynonna’s room for a moment. She picked up a piece of paper that was scrunched up and thrown across the room. 

Waverly straightened out the paper and saw that it was a letter. As she read on she felt like she recognised the handwriting, it was feminine and swirly, just like the letter their mother had left them when she abandoned them when Waverly was just a baby. The letter was as if no time had passed and Wynonna and their mother had been talking for years. Waverly felt sick, she dropped the paper and ran from the room and out of the house. She drove almost on autopilot into town. She didn’t know what to do, she wanted to see Nicole. She didn’t want to go to Shorty’s and risk seeing Gus and having her ask questions about her tear stained face. She kept driving. She pulled into the motel parking lot and fished around in her handbag for the key that Nicole had given her for emergencies. 

Waverly let herself into Nicole’s room and immediately felt safe. She kicked her shoes off and climbed into the lumpy bed, the smell of Nicole all around her. She fell asleep, waiting for Nicole.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts Wynonna about the letter. Waverly almost lets her plans slip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this!

Nicole was frustrated to say the least, although Nedley didn’t put her on paperwork duty she certainly felt like she was. A mountain was an understatement. Reports that were overdue, new reports that will be overdue, due to the already overdue reports. It was never ending. But alas, she had submitted the very last one, grabbed her keys and finally left the station. She sent Waverly a quick text saying that she was done for the day and that she hoped Waverly had a good one then made her way to the motel. It’d been a few days since she’s actually stayed there she felt a little disappointed having to go back to the lumpy bed, and especially because Waverly wouldn’t there. 

Nicole pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ignition. She stepped out of the car and noticed a familiar truck, the same truck that is parked outside of Shorty’s every day. Nicole looked around to see if she could see Gus. Nicole shrugged, locked the car and headed toward her room. As she went to unlock the door she noticed that it was already unlocked. Snapping into police mode, her hand automatically went to her holster. Although she had no actual gun because she was just a cadet, she did have pepper spray and a baton. She picked the pepper spray first. 

Slowly she opened the door, stepping inside. Taking each step carefully as not to make a sound, instead she heard a sound. A snore. Her face screwed up in confusion. She moved into the room and seeing something she wasn’t totally prepared for, Waverly Earp, curled up on the bed dressed in one of Nicole’s hoodies and hugging her pillow. Nicole put her pepper spray back into her belt and moved to sit down on the bed next to her girlfriend. Rubbing her arm gently. 

“Baby? Waves? Hey, wake up.” She whispered. Waverly slowly opened her eyes, Nicole immediately noticed that they were puffy and red, obviously Waverly had been crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

“I missed you.” Waverly said sweetly, sounding like a child. “I had...I just...Wynonna...” Waverly didn’t know where to start and the memory from the day came rushing back which made a fresh wave of tears fall down her cheeks as she sat up quickly, wrapping herself around Nicole. Nicole could do nothing but hold and comfort her, realising that she wasn’t going get any details or information while Waverly was still so upset. 

“I missed you too baby. Shh, shh. Hey, it’s okay.” Nicole rubbed her back and pulled her to sit in her lap, stroking her hair. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know how to explain to you what happened. I didn’t know where to go...so I just came here. I hope it’s okay.” Nicole kissed the side of Waverly’s head. 

“You are welcome here any time baby.” Waverly pulled back and sighed, feeling a little better having Nicole there. She cleared her throat and tried to gather her thoughts. “You wanna talk about it?” Waverly nodded but crawled off Nicole and sat back against the headboard. Nicole stood and began to change out of her uniform. 

“I went to see Nonna, but as per usual she was drunk. So I put her to bed and I kind of, snooped a bit.” Nicole looked over at Waverly and shrugged. 

“Who wouldn’t?”

“It’s just her room is so cluttered and messy, I couldn’t help it. I found a piece of paper crumpled up so I opened and read it.” Nicole finished changing and sat on the edge of her bed, her hand soothingly stationed on Waverly’s calf. Waverly took a deep breath. “It was a letter from momma.” Nicole cocked her head in confusion and got up on her knees on the bed. 

“You mean abandoned you and your sisters when you were no more than a year old and disappeared off the face of the earth momma?” Waverly nodded and Nicole slumped back down on to the bed. 

“Yeah. I didn’t read what it said I sort of just skimmed, I recognised the hand writing from the letter that she left when she you know...left. Wynonna has been in contact with her...how, why didn’t she tell me?” Nicole scooted closer to Waverly when she realised that she was beginning to get upset again. She put her arm around her shoulders and held her other hand. 

“Maybe you need to talk to Wynonna. I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.” Waverly nodded and swiped at the stray tear on her cheek. 

“Yeah, just not yet. I’m not finished being angry. Why would she keep this from me...my own sister.” Waverly and Nicole spent the rest of the night flipping through channels on the tv and sporadically talking about nothing. Waverly had already made up her mind about confronting Wynonna about the letter, she needed to catch Wynonna at the perfect time. When Wynonna drinks it’s hard to keep her in one spot and focused. She needed her sober. 

The Sunday morning sun shone through the broken blinds of the motel room. Nicole was used to it but Waverly was awake as soon as the sun began to rise. She tossed and turned all night until she finally fell asleep. She was angry, she wondered is Gus knew too, all this time. She wondered if she knew where their momma had been. Nicole’s alarm went off and she lazily slapped her hand against the device with a moan of dissatisfaction. Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and got up out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked sleepily, reaching out for her but missing just slightly. 

“I have a sister to interrogate and you, you have work.” Nicole groaned and shoved her face into the firm pillow. Waverly looked fondly at Nicole, she wanted nothing more than to just spend the day locked away in that dingy little motel room that Nicole unfortunately calls home just lounging and cuddling and making love. After Waverly dressed, she placed a kiss on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Call me, I’ll answer any time, anywhere that I am. Or come to the station.” Nicole said as she turned over in the bed, it was barely 8am and she had another hour before she had to be at work. She hoped that Waverly would stay at least to have breakfast. She took Waverly’s hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that she would be there for her no matter the outcome of her talk with Wynonna. They shared a tender kiss and Waverly left. 

She pulled Gus’ truck up to the homestead and sat for a moment. Not sure exactly what she wanted to say to Wynonna. How she would approach it even. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. When she got inside she called out for Wynonna but heard nothing. She checked her bedroom, nothing. She went back through the living room and saw Wynonna sitting at the dining room table fiddling with the corner of a piece of paper. The letter. 

“I guess you wanna talk about this, huh?” Wynonna said, not even looking at Waverly. Waverly stood behind Wynonna, she folded her arms and shrugged. 

“Yeah kinda. How long have you been in contact with her?” Wynonna turned slightly, looking guiltily up at Waverly. 

“A couple years.” 

“A couple...are you freaking kidding me?” Waverly put her hands on her head in disbelief. She honestly didn’t know what to say. 

“She sent me a letter just after dad and Willa...she wanted offer her condolences.” Wynonna said, huffing at the sarcasm. Waverly sat down. “It took about 2 years but she tried again and I replied. Look, Waverly, I’m not trying to hurt you, I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up that she wanted to be in our lives. She’s still the same selfish woman who left us...” Wynonna tossed the paper across the table to Waverly. “Read it.” Waverly hesitantly picked it up, she looked at Wynonna and then down at the page. Another deep breath. 

‘Wynonna 

I’m in hospital again. They say I’ll probably be here until I die now, I’ve accepted that. I don’t expect either you or Waverly to care, I just figured you should know. I figure you should know the truth about why I left too. 

I was in love with another man, he gave me more than your father ever could. I don’t regret leaving, it was the best thing I ever did. The only thing I regret was not being there for you when Willa died. Im sorry. 

This is the last time you will hear from me. I’ve arranged for my attorney to contact you after my death, I’ve left everything to you and Waverly. Good luck with your life, Wynonna. I know you’re destined for more. 

Love,  
Momma.’ 

Waverly looked up from the letter to see Wynonna worrying the tip of a dagger into their wooden table. She dropped the letter onto the table and flicked it away with her finger. 

“What does she have?” Waverly asked. 

“Lung cancer. Stage 4.” Waverly nodded, she didn’t know how to feel. She wasn’t sure if she was sad or angry or hurt. All of them at once she guessed. 

“Is this why you’ve been going off the rails recently? You’ve been drinking a lot more than usual.” Wynonna shrugged at the question. She liked to think of herself as someone who wasn’t so easily shaken, someone who was strong and didn’t have unhealthy coping mechanisms. 

“Look I’m sorry if you’re angry at me for not telling you, I just figured what you didn’t know wouldn’t hurt you.” Waverly took Wynonna’s hand and squeezed her fingers. 

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you. Do you...do you know where she is?” Wynonna shook her head. 

“There was only three letters she sent. I replied to one and she never alluded to where she was or is.” Waverly nodded. “Look I think we should just forget about it okay? She’s dying, it’s not like she was ever in our lives anyway, this doesn’t change anything.” Wynonna said angrily, getting up out of the chair, tearing the letter up and tossing it into the trash can. 

“Wynonna, I want you to stop drinking so much.” Waverly said just before Wynonna could leave the room. The older woman stopped and turned to Waverly, a soft look on her face. 

“Waves, I’m not an alcoholic.” Waverly stood in front of Wynonna, taking her hands. 

“No but, the way that you’re going...I’m scared that...” 

“That I’m going to turn into daddy?” Waverly looked up to Wynonna sheepishly. “Don’t worry baby girl. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I got a job. Granted it’s working at Shorty’s, but at least it’s a job. I’ll be around alcohol so much that I’ll end up hating the stuff!” Wynonna laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I guess Gus’ll be there to watch you. You are all I have, Nonna.” Waverly said, pulling Wynonna in for a hug. She was worried that her sister would be just like her dad, not abusive but drunk, forgetful and irresponsible. Wynonna also has anger issues, something that was already passed down from father to daughter. 

“I’m not going anywhere baby girl. I promise.” 

Waverly and Wynonna spent the rest of the day together, watching movies and eating junk. Waverly left after a few hours, she dropped Gus’ truck back at Shorty’s and went to her babysitting job for the Hendersons. Nicole had promised to pick her up when the Hendersons got back from date night. The night went smoothly, no restless baby like the week before. Waverly was nervous about the trip to Edmonton, she hoped that Nicole wouldn’t be angry about meddling in her life, calling her uncle and arranging things without her knowing. She felt a little guilty but she knew that Nicole needed a little push in the right directions when family was concerned. 

Nicole picked her up at 9pm, they decided to pick up some Chinese food and head down to the lake to watch the stars. They parked the car right at the edge of the lake and Nicole let the top down of her fathers red 1982 Buick Riviera. They ate and talked about Wynonna and her mother’s letter. When Waverly went silent after Nicole mentioned about what she planned to do with her two days off. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Waverly panicked, she didn’t want to lie but she really wanted to keep it a surprise. 

“I...I uh, well...” Nicole frowned in confusion, putting her contained of noodles down on the centre console. 

“Waverly?” Waverly hung her head. Now she had no choice. 

“I really really wanted to keep this a secret and surprise you.” She said as she dramatically threw her head back, angry at herself for being a terrible, horrible liar. Nicole just looked at her and waited. 

“I booked us a night at a nice hotel in Edmonton. No work, not Wynonna, no Nedley or Lonnie...no one but you and me.” Waverly silently congratulated herself for telling a half truth, no longer feeling so guilty. Nicole’s smile was worth it. The red head grinned sweetly at Waverly, obviously touched by the thought. 

“Baby, that sounds amazing. I can’t wait.” 

“Well how about we head back into town and pack? I’m so excited!” Waverly said giddily. And they took off, ready to start their little getaway.


	13. UPDATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick updates about updates!

Hey guys!   
I’m sorry to all who are invested in this story.   
Unfortunately there’s going to be a (hopefully) brief pause on updates.

My sister is getting married this weekend and then I have to go overseas for a unforeseen amount of time due to a death in the family. Life is a little hectic right now. I just felt like I should let you all know, for those of you who are waiting. I promise I will update as soon as I can, I love this story and I am still having fun writing it. 

Anyway, thanks guys.


	14. UPDATE

Hello guy, I know it’s been a very long time since you’ve heard anything from me about this story.   
Unfortunately my mental health slipped after a close family members death and I wasn’t writing or doing anything I loved for a very long time.   
I would really like to continue this story if that’s something you’re interested in. I haven’t written the next chapter yet but I’m hoping to get it done in the next couple of days or so. 

Thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
